


Steel Blue: A Fractured Fairy Tale

by FiccinDylan



Series: The Steel Blue Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #foxysterektrash, (Or is it?), (kinda), Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Casual Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Twincest, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Neckz 'n' Throats, Pining, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels, Suggestive Halecest, but not really, it's just jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Stiles and Derek stopped sleeping with each other was because Stiles was the first to break the feelings dam.  For Derek, love and sex were placed in two separate compartments, but for Stiles, love was chocolate and sex was peanut butter, and Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups were always his favorite candy. </p><p>He knew he’d fall head over heels in love with the wolf and he did. And he didn’t know if he could handle Derek not feeling the same way. So instead he agreed with Derek to remove chocolate, and add in the jelly of sarcasm and ribbing banter and jerking off alone.</p><p>It sucked.</p><p>But Stiles respected Derek and valued his friendship over everything else., he'd do anything for the wolf. </p><p>Oh, and he also just found out that he might have a twin brother that's a porn star for Neckz&Throatz, but oddly... that's the sidebar in this tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Like most teenagers his age, when Stiles Stilinski was a junior in highschool, something happened that changed his life. No, he didn’t discover porn -pfft, he’s not some amateur- what he discovered was much bigger and greater than that. He was walking home from Derek Hale’s loft (he doesn’t remember what he was doing at the time, but it was either sucking the wolf’s dick or annoying him to bits, either -or both- was a good guess) when suddenly a car jumped the curb before crashing to a stop almost directly in front of him. He was about to yell some obscenity laced rant about how cars and roads were endless loves and should stick together and maybe try not killing perfectly innocent (in this at least… _walking_ ) bystanders, when he noticed the driver was a woman.

Now, Stiles is no misogynist, he believes in equal ranting across the sexes, but this particular woman was fecund with child and even Stiles knew it probably wasn’t the best look to be seen cursing at a pregnant woman who’d just crashed her car. And shit! A pregnant woman just crashed her car!

Stiles sprung into action and pulled out his phone while opening the driver’s side to try and help the woman on to the sidewalk. The woman was freaking out.

“I’m freaking out! I was at home and my water broke and my husband is out of town and I was trying to make it to the hospital and a contraction hit me! I’m all alone and I’m scared and holy shit this baby is coming!”

Stiles will complain of a fugue state that caused the rest of the evening to be a blur, but by the end he’d delivered a beautiful baby boy (Hakeem Stiles Washington - yes, Stiles checked to make sure the mother had stayed true to her word) and left the scene with an appreciation for women worldwide, an affirmation of his latent homosexuality, and a new purpose in life. Up until then he’d wanted to be a law enforcement agent like his dad, the county sheriff. But after this he figured he’d make a living of bringing more people into this world for his dad to protect.

So the summer between his Junior and Senior years, Stiles declared he was going pre-med to become an OB-GYN. His proud father laughed brightly, wished him luck and told him to start applying for every financial aide program he could. Stiles did. He remained studious and now he was in his Anatomy 104 class learning about the human body. Sure, he may have had to claim to be 1/55th American Sioux, but the Stilinskis were always lovers and not fighters. He’s sure it’s in there somewhere.

He’d left during the middle of class to use the restroom. When he came back, he decided to hang out in the waiting theaters until after the professor’s slide presentation. It was illuminating from this position all the way in the back. Because of his ADHD, Stiles preferred to sit in the front where he could block out distractions. Distractions like the startling amount of students on their phones playing games or watching movies. Or even those with their laptops out catching up on last night’s _Game of Thrones_ or watching porn or something as boring as the _News_ in an anatomy class.

Wait… porn? Stiles snaps his head back to the guy sitting just in front of him. Officially the kid’s row is the last row in the lecture hall. The room itself also doubles as an auditorium for the performing arts college so there are observation rooms for when performances are going on and people can arrive late without being disruptive. The glass is one way and the rooms are soundproofed. Stiles is settled into one of these rooms when he sees a very eager display of fellatio on his classmate’s computer.

“Dude, _rude_.” He mumbles to himself as he watches some buff black guy’s lips glide over a be-moled shaft. “Good form though.” He can’t help but notice. Stiles is kind of a porn connoisseur so while he can’t really condone the practice of watching sexually explicit material while in active pursuit of a medical degree, he can appreciate the gall. Also, the production values weren’t so bad. They were pretty great actually.

The slide presentation finishes and the boy closes his laptop just as they’re about to pan up to the recipient’s face. Stiles shrugs and makes sure to be extra prepared so he can sit in the back the next week too. He won’t make it a thing, but he’s just like every other red blooded American; he loves a good cliffhanger!

***

He’s got about an hour to spare so he decides to head by Derek Hale’s loft and see what his favorite lupine is up to. Derek’s loft is just off campus and he owns a little automotive repair place just underneath. Stiles likes to go bug him and can’t wait to see if he was all greasy and sweaty and dirty.

As though he has a crystal ball; when he arrives Derek slides from beneath a car, his light grey tank top streaked with oil and a smudge of it across his cheek. He takes an actual, real life handkerchief out of his back pocket and dabs at his head while watching Stiles approach. Stiles shakes his head, though he hasn’t come unprepared.

“Here, drink this and then let me take some pictures so we can finally be rich.” Stiles quips, tossing a can of coke at Derek who catches it swiftly from the air. He sneers at it.

“You realize that soda is probably the least hydrating substance you could have brought me, right?”

“I know, Der, but coconut water isn’t nearly as sexy as it is slimy.”

Derek opens the can and guzzles the soda while Stiles snaps a pic on his phone. Derek rolls his eyes and tries to burp as unsexily as possible, knowing that in Stiles’ eyes the process is pretty futile.

“I know you think you’re being gross, but it’s still working for me, bud.”

Derek shakes his head and rolls his eyes before getting up and walking over to the bothersome human.

“Why are we friends again?” He asks Stiles, sitting next to him on a worn out sofa just outside the garage. Stiles is sitting cross legged on the thing and applying different filters to the pic using Instagram. Derek knows he’s making a flyer for the shop and soon he’ll get a lot of rich single mom’s bringing in their cars for oil changes, or weird noises, or flat tires. Derek would never admit it, but Stiles is a pretty great manager. He’s also the only person who has used Derek’s good looks to the wolf's benefit and not just his own.

“We’re _best_ friends, Der-” Stiles starts, showing Derek the end product that includes a first time customer 10% discount on all services at Alpha Automotive Repair, “Because when I brought my baby to you after I thought she died, you brought her back to life. And later when I told you that I couldn’t pay the bill, you let me pay it by sucking your dick.”

Derek balks at this accusation, “Stiles, I didn’t- that’s not what-”

“And because of that, and the fact that you turned out to be a major post-coital cuddler, we got to know each other and discovered that we make great friends.”

“First of all,” Derek starts, pulling Stiles’ phone out of his hand, demanding his utmost attention, “you worked off the Jeep bill by doing chores around the shop. The… _other stuff_ came long after your account was clear.”

“Derek, no! How else am I supposed to be Vivian Ward in our eventual love story? The one where you turn this whore into a housewife?”

“Your life is not _Pretty Woman_ , Stiles, Jesus! This is why we stopped fucking in the first place!” Derek goes through the pics on Stiles’ phone and glares at one for a while. Stiles makes a mental note that Derek likes that one and will use it for a mailing campaign.

“Why is that again?” He says absently. Even though a moment has passed, Derek knows exactly what he’s referring to as they launch into the same conversation they have every couple of months.

“You’re too young-”

Stiles balks, “I’m too young?! Derek, if I’m too young, than so are you. When we met you’d only just turned 2-”

“I know how old I was!”

“Well shit, can you tell me?”

“What?”

“Nothing! Look, the point is that despite the amazing sex, we’re better off as friends, right?”

“Uhh, yeah. Wait, wasn’t I going to say that?” Derek asks, trying to keep up with Stiles, which is normally pretty useless.

“We’re besties, I’m great at reading your mind.”

“And yet, you’re still here, despite me thinking that you should have left a long time ago.”

Stiles huffs, “I said I was great at reading, not listening. Besides, you treasure my company.”

Derek huffs and wraps his arm around the boy’s shoulder as they continue to make more flyers for Derek’s small business.

Stiles stays there for a while longer before leaving to go to the rest of his classes. Afterwards he heads home and fixes dinner for his dad while he hears about the various adventures of the Beacon Hills PD. Evidently, local armsman Christopher Argent got into a fistfight at the farmer’s market with Derek’s uncle Peter over a perfectly ripened melon. In the end both were making out in the holding cell and had to be separated. Lover’s quarrels were par for the course in Beacon Hills where there seemed to be as much tense unresolved fucking as there was unsolved criminal fuckery.

“I actually had to put 69 bananas and a collection of condoms into the county’s sheriff department budget. And I didn’t even have to fight to get it past the board. You’re gonna be a millionaire, son.” The Sheriff tells Stiles proudly.

Stiles grins when he thinks about how petty crime in this city inadvertently works the dual job of leading to more business for his future career, _and_ keeping his old man active and on his toes. After dinner he goes back to his on-campus apartment and finishes up his homework before preparing for the rest of the week.

Stiles’ life is simple and uncomplicated all things considered. He was never one to have a lot of friends and really outside of Derek he didn’t have any that weren’t co-workers at the coffee shop where he picks up shifts or his classmates or lab partners. He doesn’t really get lonely although sometimes he feels like there’s maybe someone missing from his life. Someone who could complete him a little more?

He thought for a while that person would be Derek. And hell, in a way he still does. But he knows Derek has a tragic and sordid background full of fiery hate crimes and sexual assault against him. The poor young man was forced to reconcile with his own uncle simply because he was the only family he had left. Derek Hale had a lot of shit to work out before he’d be ready to trust someone fully again with his heart. That’s the real reason Stiles and Derek stopped sleeping with each other, Stiles knew. For Derek, love and sex were placed in two separate compartments, but for Stiles, love was chocolate and sex was peanut butter, and _Reese’s Pieces_ were always his favorite candy. He knew he’d fall head over heels in love with the wolf and he did. And he didn’t know if he could handle Derek not feeling the same way. So instead he agreed with Derek to remove chocolate, and add in the jelly of sarcasm and ribbing banter and jerking off alone.

It sucked.

But Stiles respected Derek and valued his friendship over everything else. Despite Derek’s more tepid demeanor, the two always gravitated towards each other, even in social settings and often egged each other on with the same humor and leanings. People have been speculating for years about the sheriff’s son and the hunky mechanic, but outside of a very awkward conversation with his dad (wherein the sheriff procured a knotting condom and a cucumber with a hollowed out tennis ball around it), the two had proven to be nothing more than the best of friends. Stiles wants more, he suspects he always will, but he was willing to take this. He’d take whatever Derek would give to him.

The rest of the week goes by quickly and before he knows, Stiles is back in Anatomy, waiting for class to begin. He’s talking to some girl who sits behind him when he sees the kid with the porn laptop come in and take a seat in the back. Stiles had almost forgotten about him and stands up to leave the room as the professor gets started.

When he comes back he sees the professor showing a presentation that Stiles has already pre-read, so he doesn’t feel bad about not being front and center. Instead he sits in the holding room and watches as the kid starts the porn again. It’s a different scene and this time the star is being spit roasted between the same hot, buff black guy as last time in the back, and a Hispanic kid with floppy brown hair in the front. Shit, whatever company this was knew how to hire hot guys.

Stiles doesn’t know why this was so intriguing to him, but since the last time he’s felt the pull. He tells himself it’s just because he’s a lover and purveyor of all things porn and to finally see something he wasn’t aware of? That’s pretty big. He likes to _know_ things is all! As the scene continues (and he struggles not to rub at his crotch even though he is all alone, ahem) Stiles discovers quickly why he’s never seen this particular porn.

The guy in the middle is sucking the hispanic guy’s dick and suddenly pulls off. The black guy pulls the boy up to his chest and plants his teeth into the boy’s neck. It’s not enough to break the skin, but when the black guy pulls his head back, his eyes are beta gold and his fangs are out! This was wereporn!

“Holy _fuck_ , this is wereporn!” Stiles exclaims, happy for the soundproofing in this room. Werewolves weren’t necessarily unusual, but the more social ones tended to set up in enclaves in bigger cities. Which is why in Beacon Hills there were really only two; Derek and his uncle Peter. In Beacon Heights though, the next town over (Stiles has a class at the campus there once a week) there were lots more. It made it so that the skin mags and videos that catered specifically to wolves weren’t in huge supply where Stiles lived. Stiles knew they existed though, if Derek’s super secret mattress collection was anything to go by.

The wolf was clearly knotting the kid and when the Hispanic guy bent forward to suck on the kid’s dick, Stiles looked around and pulled out his own dick. He was confident that he could put it away quickly if needed and fuck if he didn’t miss riding Derek’s knot. Hell, he could nearly feel it filling him to overflowing as he watched the camera pan up and down the kid’s torso from his collarbone to his bouncing speckled cock. Stiles couldn’t help but grin. It’s not every day he saw a guy on film with a dick like his. Usually people thought the moles were imperfections, but Derek never seemed to mind so maybe it’s a werewolf thing? The dude on screen seemed to love them as he traced his tongue to each one before swallowing the kid’s dick whole.

At this the kid must have started coming because the camera instantly pans up to the kid’s ‘O’ face. It was a face that Stiles was currently emulating, but not because he was coming… but because…. _he was coming_? On screen. That’s _him_ on screen… coming. That’s _his_ ‘O’ face!

“What the fuck?” Stiles says absently as he touches a hand to his cheek, the same cheek that was now being covered in Hispanic guy’s come. He purses his lips that his onscreen self is now licking with the flick of a mischievous tongue. He puts his dick away and runs out of the room to grab the guy.

“Hey, I need you to come with me _now_!” He hisses at the kid who blanches and quickly closes his laptop.

“Dude, we’re in class! Get away from me!” the kid exclaims, drawing the attention of the professor below who simply clears his throat and glares at the boys. Stiles waves him off and then grabs the boy by the sleeve, pulling him into the hall.

“What do you want? Do I even know you?” The kid asks, sheepishly cradling his laptop to his chest. Stiles points at it accusingly.

“I need to look at your porn!”

The kid blanks and looks at Stiles like he’s the freak in this situation.

“What?”

“Your porn! The dude who is in there, I need to know who it is.”

“You pulled me out of a pre-med requisite to ask me for porn recs? Dude, are you crazy?” The kid takes a safe step back, but Stiles rushes in three steps forward until he’s poking at the dude’s chest.

“Look here, you dick! You’re the one who’s watching _porn_ during anatomy-”

“The fact that you can’t see the practical application just means-”

“That you’ve spent way too much time putting together whatever bullshit excuse you were about to throw at me?” Stiles sighs and runs his hands over his buzzed head. “Look kid, I don’t care about your porn, no judgement, really. I just need to see it!”

The kid looks close to resigning as he shrugs, but he still clutches the laptop to his chest.

“You gotta thousand bucks?”

Now it was Stiles’ turn to consider the sanity of his new friend.

“What? A thousand bucks? As in _dollars_?!”

The kid nods.

“Look, the company is called _Neckz &Throatz_, it caters to werewolves and it’s extremely exclusive. You have to pay a thousand dollars; the memberships are for ten years and access is unlimited.”

Stiles looks the kid up and down.

“And how can you afford this?” He asks. The kid just shrugs.

“I’m a trust fund baby and my grandmother said she would give me what I wanted as long as I went to med school. She also wants me to marry a woman and give her more grandkids, but jokes on her because instead of paying for books, I got this membership instead.” The kid sticks his hand up for a high five, and Stiles concedes because outside of the situation it is pretty awesome. Stiles then regroups.

“Why even come to class then?”

“I like to learn!” The kid balks, Stiles narrows his eyes.

“You just like to watch porn in public.”

“You really do look like that kid,” The kid says suddenly as Stiles blanches, he knew it! “That’s what this is about, right? Well if you wanna see him, you gotta pay, dude.”

“What? Why? Just let me use your membership.” The kid outright laughs and shakes his head.

“It’s a thousand bucks! The quality of that place depends on the clientele. I’m not letting just any poor college trash sully their client list, especially not a human.”

“Fuck you, dude! I’ll have you know my best friend is a werewolf and he thinks I’m perfect!”

“Well maybe he’ll cough up a grand and get you in. Later, dude!” Before he can protest (or even rescind his earlier high five), the kid walks back into the class. Stiles takes a moment and goes back into the classroom, taking his seat near the front. He appears to be studiously taking notes, but he’s really thinking of a way to talk Derek into buying him a subscription to the site. He’s sure he can convince Derek to help him. He’ll just have to be very careful.

That afternoon after class Stiles goes to Derek’s. It’s around lunch so he’s not surprised to see the garage door closed. He walks up the stairs and into Derek’s apartment where he sees the wolf at a table eating a sandwich. He plops his bag on the table and sits across from Derek.

“Hey Derek,” he starts. Derek watches him carefully and lifts up an eyebrow.

“Hey, Sti-”

“Shut up, I need your credit card.”


	2. there was a beautiful boy

“I need your credit card. Preferably, the fancy black one that’s heavy as shit and doesn’t even have a number on it. Speaking of which, how in the fuck do you have such great credit? Why wouldn’t you co-sign on any of my school loans?”

“Why do you need my credit card?” Derek asks plainly. Stiles gawps and blinks.

“Oh? So you’re just gonna ignore all of-”

“Stiles, _why_ do you need my credit card? The one I was able to secure because of things like refusing to co-sign on your suspiciously loan shark-like loans.” Derek says accusingly. Stiles throws out his arms.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that Vito Papadarello is an outstanding member of the community and his combination pizza shop/bail bond company is backed by the BBB!”

“And how many thousands in dirty bribes and threats?”

“Hey, I mean, sometimes you gotta work off the grid, big guy.” Stiles shrugs and this time it’s Derek’s jaw that drops.

“Your dad is the sheriff!”

“Exactly, he can’t afford medical school! Shut up and let the man give us money! It’s only 25% interest,” Stiles explains, “lessifIlethimbreakmylegsandclaimtheinsurance,” he mumbles into his chest. He chances a peek up to Derek who is scowling and shaking his head at the boy.

“Stiles, why do you want my credit card?”

Stiles sighs and becomes the human embodiment of the shrug emoji.

“It’s for porn!” He says, hoping his enthusiasm will convey a confidence that allows the wolf to hike over the card.

“Oh, okay.” Derek deadpans. Stiles’ eyes widen.

“Shit! Really? What?” Stiles drops his arms and grabs Derek’s laptop, opening it with one hand and holding his other out for Derek’s card. Derek looks suspiciously close to spitting in it.

“No, Stiles!” Derek says, grabbing for his laptop. It’s of no use as Stiles runs across the room and starts typing in _‘Neckz’_ into the search bar. It doesn’t pull up anything right away, but Stiles does notice that Derek has a bookmark that says N&T and when he clicks it, it goes straight to the _Neckz &Throatz_ website: aboenterprises.nz. Damn, this site was shady. Why did Derek know about it? It looks like it just went to a landing page, so knowing the wolf, he had a friend that sent him the link and he just bookmarked it for future use. Stiles is engrossed in the site, clicking every link he has access to, though most are behind a paywall. Derek sighs.

“Stiles, get off of my laptop! I swear, if the government comes after me again because of your browsing habits!”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “I was searching for ‘ _how to look like the bomb_ ’, it was clearly a case of mistaken identity followed by an admittedly ill-conceived and thorough internet search along with some rogue Wikipedia link clicking.”

“They suspended my passport until the investigation was done because you wouldn’t stop researching Isis! Even _after_ we got that letter!”

“It’s those related links, Der! It’s all a setup to trap and profile innocent citizens!”

“They put me on the no-fly list for five years!”

“You hate flying!”

“Oh my god, don’t you have somewhere to be, Stiles?!”

“No, now give me your credit card!” Stiles turns the laptop to Derek and he already has all of his information filled in. Derek stands up and across from Stiles on the couch. He crosses his arms menacingly over his chest.

“No!”

“It’s important!” Stiles persists, _not_ petulantly thank you very much. He brings out his special brand of doe eyes out to melt Derek’s cold, dead heart. It works -of course- and Derek flops on the couch next to Stiles. Stiles scootches in closer and lays his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“C’mon Derek, I’ll pay you back!” He says sweetly. Derek snorts.

“How is my supplying your porn, _important_? I’m already listed as the Amazon locker for all your dildo deliveries.”

Stiles snaps his head up and looks at the wolf, “Oh shit, you know what those unmarked, discreetly wrapped packages are?” Derek leers at Stiles.

“Well, even though the increasing length of each box was a little… _concerning_ , all the complimentary samples of Boy Butter addressed to ‘ _Mr. Occupantinski_ ’ tipped me off pretty well.”

“Huh,” Stiles says, having the little bit of decency needed to look somewhat shamefaced. After a moment he shrugs, “Do you have any more of those samples left?”

“Stiles, explain to me why you need my credit card for porn.”

“I think I have a twin brother that’s a porn star!”

Derek blinks.

“Wha-?”

“Derek!”

“Stiles, start at the fucking beginning!”

And so Stiles does, telling Derek about how ever since he was a little boy he felt like he was part of a dynamic duo destined to save the world from evil, and how he could never quite defeat the foes on his own, he was… _missing_ someone. And for the longest time he thought it was he and his mom, but now after seeing this kid on screen, he was wrong all along?

Derek sighs.

“You really think this kid is your brother? How’s that possible, Stiles?”

“I don’t know, Der. But I feel it. The resemblance is fucking uncanny, but there’s something more. I just… I just know.”

Derek looks at the seriousness set in the young man’s honeyed gaze and forks over the credit card.

“How much is this going to cost me?” He asks as Stiles hurriedly fills in the info.

“So, how about I just get this and start making the minimum payment each month, hmm?”

Derek puts his head back and nods, knowing it’s probably the best option overall.

“Oh my god, Derek, there he is!” There ‘he’ was indeed. Stiles’ doppleganger in a variety of risque poses, surrounded by werewolves in various shifts. The kid was a performer named Steel Blue. He had about 20 films for _Neckz &Throatz_ and turned out to be popular since he was the only human on the roster.

“It says he’s got an unparalleled comfort around wolves and knows how to make them tick. He’s also not afraid of fucking the wolves while they’re in full shift. Shit, my twin is a freak, Derek! I love him already! Do you see a fan mail address?”

“They don’t accept any mail, the only way to talk to him is through the studio.” Derek explains. Stiles looks over at the wolf.

“How do you know that?” Stiles asks suspiciously. Derek blushes slightly and then points to the fine print on the screen.

“It says it right there.”

Stiles squints and reads the print before nodding.

“Ahh, yeah, well, you can’t blame me for being distracted. I think I just found my brother! Now I just gotta find a way to contact him. Damn, Derek, this is big.”

Derek looks at Stiles fondly and smiles. Stiles claps him on the knee and hands him his laptop back. He grabs his bag and heads towards the door.

“Thanks, Der. I’ll see you later and let you know what happens next.” He waves goodbye and Derek watches him as he drives down the street back towards school.

He sighs and wonders how far Stiles is going to go in this search, and how far he’s going to reel in Derek.


	3. so of course i fell in love

Derek Hale’s life is kind of a mess. It’s not necessarily bad, it’s just nothing like he’d expected. When he was born there was a plan in mind for him, and through a very unfortunate series of events, those plans became derailed in the worst of ways. Raised by a respected Alpha, it was actually his sister who was next in line to lead their family. The Hale’s were prosperous and well liked in Beacon Hills. Musicals sang of keeping up with the Jones’s, but in Beacon Hills, the objective was to keep up with the Hales.

Most just observed the family in awe, but some held deep resentments of their success. Werewolves were known, of course, but that didn’t always mean they were liked. When the Argent family arrived in town, it was under the guise of a traveling band of arms dealers who were looking to set up shop in Beacon Hills peaceably while fulfilling contracts with the local army base. For some of the family, like Christopher Argent, this was not a guise at all, but their true intentions. For others, like Chris’s father Gerard and his sister Kate? Well, their motivations were far more nefarious.

Kate was older than Derek, wild with fierce, piercing eyes and a wicked tongue. She seduced him, showing him the pleasures not only of her body, but of his own. She was cold and methodical; detached in a way that had him begging for more and she knew it. She made him think that he was earning her trust, and in return he could trust her. She tricked him. Tricked him into telling her important security information about the compound most of his family lived on. One day when a large part of his family was visiting, Kate Argent took advantage of those vulnerabilities and took the lives of dozens of Hales with the flick of a match and a ring of Mountain Ash. Derek watched helplessly as his world went up into flames.

If that were all, it would be terrible enough, but it was far from it. The only survivor of the fire was Cora, Derek’s sister who suddenly disappeared, and Laura. Later they found out Peter also survived the fire, but he went mad and slaughtered Laura in a hallucination fueled struggle where he battled her for the alpha. When Derek arrived to avenge his sister’s death, Peter was besot and willingly conceded the alpha to Derek, begging for his nephew’s forgiveness and pledging his submission.

Derek accepted.

He had to move on, he knew, but it was hard. Even after he got some help to deal with the grief and guilt, he still carried a strong amount of bitterness and resentment inside of him. His therapist recommended being more social which is why he decided to open a body shop. He could work on cars and he’d be forced to deal with customers. He didn’t really need the money so he could work at his leisure without the stress of having to be likable all the damned time. It wasn’t exactly what his therapist had in mind (“ _Have you ever heard of this new thing called ‘volunteering’, Derek?”)_ , but it worked for Derek for the most part.

Occasionally a divorcee would bring in her brand new Audi and complain about it making a noise. And sometimes Derek would ask her to come upstairs and see if he could assist her in recreating the noise. Sometimes a guy would come in for a detailing and Derek would show him the benefits of hot wax on a Tuesday afternoon. He liked sex; his wolf liked the closeness and his body just loved the release. But he knew to be careful. He was cold and methodical, detached in a way that ensured he wouldn’t have to give more. And that was the way he liked it because that was the way it had to be. So he wouldn’t get hurt again, but more importantly so he wouldn’t hurt others..

Derek had a plan in mind for himself, and through a series of very… _interesting_ events, that plan got derailed in the wildest of ways.

One day a pale blue Jeep CJ5 came rumbling into his garage and died right in front of his door. A gangly teen piled out of the car, cursing and running to Derek, flailing towards the car. Derek watched the kid carefully as he ran around the future trash heap, yelling at the werewolf.

“Please tell me you can fix her!” He gesticulated towards the vehicle. Derek gave a cursory, elevator glance to the kid and then quickly to the Jeep. He opened the hood and immediately saw the problem.

“So, just how many rolls of duct tape would you say are actually in here?” The kid balked.

“Hey, I’m poor and if it’s good enough for Macguyver it’s good enough for Roscoe here, ain’t that right, girl?” The kid says as he pets at the car’s hood. Derek raised an eyebrow causing the kid to blanch at his blank expression. “Are you fucking kidding me? You don’t know Macguyver? Dude, we have to fix that. Right after you hopefully fix this for free or as close to it as possible?”

Derek snorted, the kid is a little shit, but he admired his tenacity, and his eyes were nice too. Derek took a deep breath and gestured towards the vehicle.

“You need parts. I’m not paying for your parts; most of them cost more than rainbow duct tape.”

“Well I bet none are as festive.” The boy said with a flare. Derek tried to resist the quirk of the side of his mouth, but couldn’t.

“Festive won’t fix your car, but-” he started, causing the boy to lean in expectantly, “I admire that you want your girl looking nice while she’s sick.” he closed the hood and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I have a buddy that works in the tow yard, he can probably find us parts on the cheap. You’re going to help fix this and then do some chores around the shop to pay it off. How does that sound?” Derek looked over at the boy whose mouth was gaped. He was nearly buzzing with excitement. He knew it was gonna cost him a shitload of time and money, but there was something about this kid that made Derek want to give him the world. He didn’t remind him of himself exactly, but maybe of what he could have been?

“How does that sound? That sounds fucking awesome, dude! Thank you so much, shit! Really?” The boy beamed at him and Derek swears he could see glitter shooting out of the kid’s ears. The wolf blushes and grins sheepishly.

“Yeah, really. And don’t call me _dude_.” The boy laughed again and then nodded.

“You hear that, girl? You’re gonna be okay.” He said, petting the Jeep lightly. He looked over at Derek, his brown eyes dancing. “Fuck it, bro. We’re gonna be together for a while, taking care of this lovely lady so I might as well lay all the cards on the table. I’m Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. No, Stiles is not my real name, but not because I’m some awesome super spy, but because I’m mostly Polish and my grandfather evidently needed to be honored through me for some reason. Anyhow, I’m a hugger and Stilinski hugs are epic. Bring it it!” Stiles opened both arms, completely undeterred by the sudden grimace on Derek’s face. He wrapped himself around the wolf and squeezed him tight and for some reason, Derek let him. Since that day Derek has always let him.

He should have known then, that something was special about this kid, but at the time -to him- it was just another day.

It’s been 3 years since Stiles came into his life, though Derek can barely remember a time without him there. They’re best friends, and though Stiles is definitely more effusive about it, Derek has his ways. Like forking over $1000 for a subscription to a porn site he was already a member of, to find a kid that Derek was already obsessed with.

Stiles was over his house again and Derek watches as he clicks on another video. This one had Steel being double dicked by a tall British looking guy with dirty blond curls and the black guy again. Derek knew that these were Isaac and Boyd. He also knows that the creampie at the end is probably one of the hottest things he’s ever seen in his life and he prays Stiles shuts the laptop before it gets to that part. Stiles watches and sighs.

“I contacted the studio and all I could get was their answering service.” Stiles says as he gets up in a huff and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. Derek coyly closes the laptop cover. When Stiles comes back he pulls out a bottle of pre-natal vitamins from his bag. Derek looks at him oddly. Stiles shrugs.

“I figure if I can find out where the studio is I can saunter in like I’m him, right? The only thing is that since he’s a porn star, he’s literally in like 100% better shape than I am.” Stiles explains, indicating to his body. Derek disagrees, he enjoys Stiles’ lithe frame and lean corded muscle, but he keeps it to himself since he doesn’t want to send the wrong message.

“Besides, he has longer hair than mine and he wears glasses in the little interviews they have on the site. So I got these vanity frames, and I figure the pre-natals will help my hair grow faster, right? What’s good enough for the baby and all that.”

Derek nods and asks him when he’s going to try to hunt down the studio.

“Good things come to those who wait. If I have a brother with steady employment, I’m sure he’s not going anywhere soon, right? So I’m going to wait until after finals which will give my hair time to grow out and just go from there.” Stiles tries to say it nonchalantly, but Derek knows the wait will make him crazy. He admires the restraint and discipline, he knows this is definitely something that’s important to the boy.

Derek understands that patience, in waiting for what you want, but he also knows the danger of waiting too long. He thinks he may be living it right now.

***

The month passes and Stiles gets through his finals. He’s back at Derek’s loft, laid out on the couch with his legs swung across Derek’s thighs, tapping away at his laptop. His hair has grown a little, about half and inch and he’s been wearing the vanity frames a lot lately. Derek knows now for certain that Stiles and Steel looking alike was never a coincidence, they’ve got to be related.

“So, I went down to the studio and tried to get in, but evidently it wasn’t enough. You have to have a security fob and when I lied and said I left it at home, they asked me for my backup code. Then they asked to see the tattoo on my ass and I guess my face went blank because they kicked me out and told me if I was ever seen on the premises again, they’d call the cops. I refrained from telling them that the cops were my dad, since he’d probably let them lock me up. Dammit, Derek, I don’t. know what to do! I can’t get an ass tattoo!” Stiles throws his hands up and lays back defeated against the arm of the couch. Derek massages his ankles.

“He’s got a lily on his ass.” Derek says until Stiles flexes his foot, garnering the wolf’s attention. He looks at him expectantly and Derek shrugs.

“I saw it while watching that one of him getting pegged by the shewolf.” The shewolf was Erica, who was also Stu’s best friend. Her name on the site was Kali.

“Well Derek Hale, as I live and breath. Can I get another 50% off the membership since you like it?”

Derek huffs, “No, and I don’t like it, I was watching for you.”

“How is you watching porn for me, Derek?” Stiles says jokingly until he catches a glimpse of something he can’t quite define in the wolf’s face. Derek isn’t lying. He watched that video and every video on the site for Stiles. He has since the very beginning. Since he signed up for the site nearly a year ago. Around the time they stopped fucking.

“The only way they’re going to let you in is if you’re a performer, right?” Derek says, changing the topic.

“Damn shit, Derek, your segues are so fucking clunky. It makes it so I have no choice but to question what goes on in that head of yours. Like thinking I’m going to forget about this by… what? Suggesting I become a porn star?”

“Yes, exactly. I mean, what other options are there?” Derek asks, charging ahead. Stiles thankfully takes the bait.

“Well actually, I’m super happy you brought this up. Because you’ve obviously forgotten how debauched I am and of course I considered trying to audition!” Stiles says with a wink. Derek rolls his eyes and throws Stiles’ feet from his lap.

“No wait! It ended badly, they said I wasn’t hot enough!” Stiles says with a pout. Derek picks his legs back up and shakes his head.

“They did not say that! Wait, did you do your Nic Cage impression?”

“First of all, what’s wrong with Nicolas Cage? He’s a National Treasure, Derek!”

Derek sighs as Stiles stampedes forward, “And they said it wasn’t close enough to fake twins -which, ironic- but also too close to cast another brown haired twinky white boy -which, that was a new experience, but Tumblr tells me this happens everyday, but backwards. I feel like I should write a post about it And _no_ I didn’t do my _amazing_ Nic Cage impression, this is serious, Derek!” Stiles says, suddenly quiet and resigned.

“Maybe I’ll wait another month and try again and Danny can mock up one of the fob things for me? I don’t fucking know, Derek! Like, why would I be able to get this close and still not meet him? There’s gotta be a way, I can’t believe that this is-”

“I’ll do it.” Derek says resolutely.

Stiles stops and looks sideways at Derek.

“I’m sorry, what now?”

“I’ll go audition.” He says again trying to convey an air of nonchalance, “I’ll send them an audition tape -I’ve got some solo stuff lying around- and then when they ask me in, I’ll talk to Steel and we’ll get you guys together.”

Stiles watches him for a moment, looks back at the screen and then slowly side-eyes Derek.

“Okay, I have exactly 99 questions.”

“You get 3.”

“Fuck! Okay, first question; you have solo stuff?”

Derek shrugs, “Everyone does, you do too, don’t lie. Next question.” Derek doesn’t miss the slight blush on Stiles’ cheek as he clears his throat and runs his hands through his longer hair.

“Alright, damn, second question; so you’re all Mr. Confidence now? One look and they’ll be eating out of your hand?”

Derek winks and waggles his brow, “It’ll be like taking candy from a baby.” Stiles laughs brightly and sits all the way up. He looks at Derek thoughtfully.

“And third; why? Why would you…. I don’t-”

“If I had a chance to find any of my family, I would do whatever it takes. I wanna help you find your family, Stiles. You helped me with Cora even though she ended up passing away, and you reopened the lines of communication with Peter which was tough, especially after he started whatever the hell he has going on with Chris. It’s the very least I can do to say thank you for that.”

Stiles inches in closer to Derek.

“Thanks, big guy, I’m so appreciative. Thank you so much. Your heart is so big, Derek. I sometimes wish more people saw that, but then again I like having it all to myself.”

This time it’s Derek who blushes. Stiles re-opens the laptop and pulls up a picture of Steel.

“So we’re going to do this? We’re gonna find this guy?”

“Stu.” Derek says, sheepishly.

“Hmm?”

“His name is Stuart, and I’m going to take half off the membership price if you promise not to make me explain how I know that.”

“Uhh.. okay!” Stiles says, suspicious, but also aware of a good deal when he hears one. He zips his lip shut and peers at the picture of his twin.

“Lilies were my mother’s favorite flower. She liked calla lilies and water lilies the most. Do you think he knows, Derek?”

Derek watches him watching Stu and wonders.


	4. except he wasn't ready for me

Derek and Stiles have always had an interesting relationship. About 3 months after they met, Derek noticed that Stiles was becoming something of a permanent fixture at the shop and in his loft. It got to the point where he would sometimes lose track of the boy because his scent was so embedded in his belongings.

Derek knew his father was the sheriff and as such, worked long hours. Hours that Stiles would usually spend at home on the internet or hanging out with his friend Danny at school. Outside of that the boy didn’t really do too much so now most of his abundant free time was spent at Derek’s.

Stiles was a natural flirt and completely inappropriate as a general state of being. For Derek though, he was complimentary instead of being condescending, and he could be extremely compassionate when the mood arose. Stiles was always bringing in flowers or art to liven up the place and he somehow knew the anniversary or birthday to everyone connected with Derek. He knew how to listen and most importantly he knew when it was okay to let Derek be quiet and withdraw. Though he was a few years older than the boy, there was an inherent understanding that allowed the two to operate on the same level. Which is why Derek shouldn’t have been so surprised when they started sleeping together.

One night Stiles stayed late to finish helping Derek organize some racks to sell knick knacks like air fresheners and keychains. Stiles was working on the last one and Derek assumed he would leave when he finished so the wolf went upstairs to take a shower. He didn’t realize it was so late when he came out of the bathroom wearing just a towel and saw Stiles standing there. He stopped for a moment confused, and then just brushed it off assuming the boy had decided to just spend the night.

After a heated look from Stiles, Derek realized that Stiles had decided to spend the night alright.

“Oh!” Stiles said as he set down the stack of mail he was going through, “Uhh.. I thought I heard water.”

The next thing Derek knew, his towel was on the floor, acting as a makeshift knee pad while Stiles knelt in front of him and swallowed his rapidly filling cock to the hilt.

“Stiles, fuck!” Derek exclaimed, trying to find something besides the boy’s shoulders to hang on to. He felt Stiles hum in affirmation before the human pulled off his cock and looked up at him through his long brown eyelashes.

“Yeah, you can do that too!”

Derek groaned and instead of fucking into the boy’s sloppy mouth like he wanted, he pulled Stiles’ head back and tried to be the more responsible party.

“Shit, Stiles! How old are you?!”

“Old enough to make sure my ass is always sparkling clean!”

Well, at least Derek had made an _appearance_ at the responsible party. He picked Stiles up, threw him on the couch and ravished him many different times, and in many different positions.

The next day Stiles went over after school and acted as though the previous night was no big deal. He finished up his homework and then made dinner while Derek completed a last minute oil change. They ate and afterwards, Derek dozed off on the couch while they watched reruns of some old sitcom. When he woke up, he looked around the loft and didn't see Stiles. He shrugged, thinking maybe the boy went home, and ascended the stairs to his room. When he got there, he saw Stiles standing naked in the doorway of his bathroom, still dewy from the shower. The towel in his hands was only used to dry some of the water from his ears.

“There you are! Didn’t you hear the water? I was hoping you would join me. I know that episode of _Naked and Afraid_ was compelling, but I thought I’d be a more tasty alterna-”

Stiles didn’t finish his sentence because his face was being pushed into Derek’s mattress and he was being eaten out within an inch of his life.

From then on it was as though a dam had been broken. They’d go through their day as usual, and at the end of it, they would find themselves wrapped tightly in each other’s arms. Stiles treated it the same cavalier yet invested way he treated most things. He acknowledged it with crude jokes during the day and by saying sweet nothings in the middle of the night.

The first time Derek bottomed for Stiles, Stiles called him _honey_ and said it was because he was so sweet. Stiles fingered him open in the shower and later on the bed, he rode Stiles as the boy heaped on praise after praise. Afterwards, Stiles held him and kissed him and told him stories from when he was young. He didn’t mind that Derek was a cuddler and would listen intently when Derek told him stories back in between kisses to his nape or love bites to his collarbone.

And it was love, Derek was sure of it. He was normally cold and methodical, detached… at least he was supposed to be. But Stiles was warm… so warm. And he smelled amazing, like ocean water and the forest and taffy and cinnamon all at once. Stiles was wild and unpredictable, in a constant race of chasing pleasure and dragging Derek along for the journey. Stiles was attached like a barnacle to Derek’s life and Derek should be careful of being so vulnerable, but he couldn’t be assed to care when Stiles was around. Stiles was careful. Stiles supported him and kissed him and made him feel… well, he made him _feel_. .

It scared the shit out of Derek. The last person who made him feel… but Kate had made him feel desperate, Stiles made him feel delicate. Kate made him feel inadequate, Stiles made him feel potent and strong despite being an apex predator yet having to place his sense of safety in a teenaged boy. It was when he was with Stiles that he realized how young he really was. It made him realize the pleasure of letting someone else take care of him and it scared the fucking shit out of him.

For Derek, sex was in one compartment, and love was in the other. But when Stiles and he had sex, all he could feel was… dammit, he could _feel_. And he wondered if Stiles…. _felt._ He wondered when Stiles would leave him. He doesn’t know why, but he knows very resolutely that he doesn’t deserve the boy. The things he loves gets taken away from him by people who use him and he loves- well, if he admits to loving… to being in love with… then-

He was going to fuck this up, he knew it. He wasn’t ready for the intensity of the boy, but he also wasn’t ready to give him up. He was going to fuck it up if he hadn’t already, and he was bracing himself for the boy’s retreat until Stiles ended up being the one to ruin everything.

Derek had Stiles knotted and they were both on their sides lounging. Stiles had just come and was about to drift to sleep when he reached back and sleepily patted Derek’s jaw.

“Mmm…” he said as he smacked his lips, “love you, bear.” Derek froze as Stiles began to snooze. He must have felt the tension because he stirred and furrowed his brow before sighing.

“Shit, Der, are you freaking out? You’re my best friend, of course I love you, stop freaking out!” Derek settled and in the morning, Stiles kissed him long and sure before leaving.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Derek nodded, preparing for a night alone to process his thoughts. Stiles rarely got a night off with his dad so while Derek was grateful they’d have some bonding time, he was worried about the sudden space after such a huge revelation. It was a valid worry to have. Every insecurity Derek had flooded his sleep. Stiles loved him and Derek’s mind, heard and wolf couldn’t stop screaming it from the rooftop. Stiles loved him and Derek couldn’t stop it from oozing from his pores and wafting through the air with every footstep he took. Every song on the radio declared that Stiles loved him and every word in the book he was reading when rearranged told of the boy’s deep devotion and the next day he called Stiles.

“I don’t think you should come over today.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Stiles arrived and Derek sat him on the sofa, ready to present to him why the two of them being official wouldn’t work. Stiles was also ready with the rebuttals.

“I’m too old.”

“You’re a child.”

“I’m emotionally stunted.”

“You’re my best friend.”

“You’re too young to be tied down.”

“Age ain’t nothin’ but a number.”

“Stiles!”

“Derek, stop bullshitting me and tell me what’s wrong!”

“I’m not ready!” Derek exclaimed as he pulled at his hair. And Stiles finally capitulated.

“Shit, well… I can’t argue with that, bro.” He said, patting Derek lightly on the shoulder. “You’re my best friend and I do love you, I’m not going to take that back. But if you can’t handle that and the sex part then we won’t do it, okay? Whatever you need.”

Derek exhaled and smiled gently as Stiles folded him into his arms. Upon pulling away, Stiles kissed him sweetly.

“Sorry about that, old habits.” the boy said as he swiped his thumb across Derek’s bottom lip. “I’ll rein that in.”

Derek wanted desperately to tell him not to, but he also knew what he needed in that moment. They just needed to reset. He had to get his shit together. Maybe a few more therapy sessions and he’d be okay? He didn’t know, but he had to try.

That moment was nearly a year and a half ago and through expansive therapy, Derek was firmly over (most of) his bullshit and ready to be the lover that Stiles deserves. He wonders though, if he waited too long? Stiles still flirted constantly, but he’s never made a move on Derek. He was beginning to wonder if Stiles really ever felt more for him at all? He knows that’s not true, but the year without Stiles’ body was torturous. It wasn’t any big thing, like Stiles suddenly smelling like other guys or even talking about dating. It was just odd in his loft without Stiles’ scent in his bed or embedded into the couch. The loft still reeked of the boy, he was over constantly, but it wasn’t the same.

A few months after the cut off, there were a few infractions. They’d get drunk and make out a little, trading hand jobs or rutting against each other and coming in their pants. Stiles would come into the loft and kiss him and immediately apologize and Derek would try to assure him it was okay while still setting the boundary that it was all it could be… at least while he was sober. It was getting… awkward, finding new reasons to be drunk in the middle of the afternoon.

Then one day the boy rushed into his bedroom and started stripping. Derek could hear him from the shower. After a moment Stiles ran in and threw back the shower curtain.

“Scoot!” He said as he soaped up a rag and then handed it to Derek before turning around and gesturing to his back. As if on autopilot, Derek began to rub the cloth in sure circles while waiting for Stiles to explain. Stiles was shampooing his hair.

“Sorry, dude. I forgot about this dinner I had tonight and it would take me way too long to go back to campus and dad’s got someone working on the plumbing.” Derek led the towel to just above the the curve of Stiles’ ass then stopped as though just then realizing he was naked in the shower soaping up the love of his life.

“Stiles, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean after-”

“Pssht, I’m in way too much of a hurry bro, as long as you don’t drop the soap, I promise not to slip, trip and land on your dick!” Stiles laughed stupidly at his own pun and spun around to look at Derek’s less than amused expression. Stiles huffed and slid past Derek, switching their positions. “Jesus, Der! Calm down, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Stiles soaped up his underarms and ran the towel over his crotch and between his legs, spending a little extra time maintaining the validity of his “sparkling asshole” claim. Derek swallowed hard.

Then Derek pissed.

Stiles looked down at Derek’s cock; the stream of piss that was hitting his leg, and then up into Derek’s mischievous expression.

“Are you _pissing_ on me?!” Stiles yelled pointedly at the fragrant, yellow stream dripping down his calf and swirling its way among the suds into the drain. .

Derek’s expression broke and soon the two were laughing and roughhousing in the shower until Stiles really did have to leave. Derek watched him go with a smile on his face as Stiles turned at the last minute and winked at him.

He was late for that dinner.

After that, being together platonically with Stiles wasn’t a problem, but it did seem to settle too quickly for Derek’s completely liking. He missed the glide of his boy’s skin, give in his muscles when Derek grabbed him, the smell of his release on his sheets. Then his Uncle Peter -prescient as he always was- sent Derek a link to _Neckz &Throatz_ and specifically pointed out the human talent. When Derek saw Stu, he was immediately enamoured by the perfection of the situation.

Here was this boy doing everything Derek wanted to do sexually with Stiles, but couldn’t. By watching this kid, he could re-live the sexual intimacy with Stiles, without burdening the kid himself with an emotionally constipated werewolf. Basically, If he couldn’t have the real thing, he could play out his fantasies with this look-a-like, right? In the process he became Stu’s number 1 fan and while it’s crazy that he didn’t even consider that Stiles and Stu could be related, he found himself wondering what this crazy ass intersection in their interests could mean. He has a chance at meeting Stu _and_ finally being over Stiles for good, because that was the goal, right? If it was too late with the boy, he should try to move on for both of their goods. And what better way to move on to than a carbon copy of the boy you’re in love with but can’t have? Yes, this was going to work.

 


	5. my heart belonged to him

This wasn’t going to work.

Stiles was standing expectantly in Derek’s living room waiting for him to bring out the shoebox he was holding in his hand. The shoebox that held a VHS with him jacking off on it. A VHS in which he was 17 and still kind of gawky and holy shit, what the fuck was he even doing!?

“My hair just grew another half inch, Hale! Get your ass in here!”

Derek steels himself and thrusts the box into Stiles’ arms. Stiles looks at it and then looks at Derek.

“Umm.. Derek, is this a VHS tape?” He asks, pinching the tape between his fingers and tossing the box away. “What, was betamax on the outs when you filmed this? Was your kinetoscope on the fritz that day? Hand crank film camera not available?” Derek sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Stiles, it’s all I have, I’m sure it will be fine.” he shrugs, trying not to look offended while the petulant boy waves the tape in his face.

“Okay, so real talk, I’m _going_ to watch this, but in the meantime, I need to know how old you are in it before I do? Because I know we joke a lot about my actions siccing the government on you-”

“Joke?”

“-but I’m an actual college student and some of my grants are behavior based!”

“How-”

“Can I watch this without going to jail?” Stiles looks into Derek’s soul and Derek stares aimlessly back.

“Shit, Hale! Look, I brought my GoPro just in case. Go get your dildo and some lube and we’ll put together something real quick.”

Stiles shoos Derek away before Derek can take a second to think about what was about to happen. It wasn’t until he went back into the living room with his dildo in a velvet bag and a tub of Boy Butter in hand that he starts to freak out.

“Jesus, don’t freak out. I’ve seen your ‘ _o_ ’ face Derek; hell, we’ve taped mine and did an analysis, remember that? Man... shrooms, huh?” Stiles looks thoughtfully at the ground and then cocks his head, peering at the wolf. “Don’t answer this, but… am I reckless?”

Derek sighs and walks into the living room where Stiles has already moved his chair and set up a tripod.

“Should I just get naked or…”

“Have you been jerking it with your clothes on?”

Derek shrugs, “Sometimes, if I’m feeling lazy. I just come in the cup of my hand.”

“Shit, really? I feel like the orgasm’s not worth it unless I’m fully naked with a sock hanging off of my toe and my ass in the air.”

Derek shudders at a memory and hopes that Stiles can’t tell it’s a pleasurable one.

“Yeah, well I’ll just-” he says nervously as he looks at Stiles expectantly, but then realizes the kid is about to film him jacking off so really turning around while he undresses wasn’t necessary.

Though he’s still a bit wary of the abject leering.

He disrobes under Stiles’ _watchful_ eye (and ignores when Stiles utters _‘Damn, Derek! Are those fake buttcheeks?_ ’) and then sits down in the chair, rubbing his hands up and down his hairy thighs as his cock begins to fill out. Stiles begins talking.

“So I have a mic by your head and I’ll just give you some suggestions if I see you need direction. I know you like... _encouragement_ , ahem, so I’ll try to throw some of that in too.”

Derek nods as he runs his hands up his torso, stopping to give his nipples a tweak. He doesn’t notice that he hasn’t broken eye contact with Stiles, who’s breathing heavily while trying to remain casual.

“Yeah, okay, that sounds good, I can do that.”

“Of course you can… you’re my good boy.” Stiles whispers coyly.

Derek lets out a small whimper and shivers at the edge of Stiles’ smirk. Damn he always knew how to get the wolf going. “If you need less or more, just let me know, okay sweetheart?”

Derek tenses and hugs himself, squeezing his side with one hand while beginning to slowly jack the length of his now turgid erection.

“Yes, honey, that’s it. You look so fucking good, Derek, you don’t even know. I mean, you know you’re gorgeous, but having you all laid out like this, vulnerable and so open and pretty? It’s another fucking level, you’re beautiful.”

“ _Stiles_!” Derek rasps, his eyes finally closing as he traces his hand up the tendon of his neck while his other hand massages his balls. Sure, he wonders if he should worry about this, wonders about what kind of message it’s sending. But right now it’s not only everything he’s always wanted, but also all he’s had and wants back.

“My good, gorgeous boy, can you touch your asshole for me?”

Derek whimpers as he begins to run a dry finger around the rim of his asshole. It clenches in need as he teases himself mercilessly. A drop of precum oozes from the tip of his shaft. He dips his finger in it and and begins circling his rim again, enjoying the zings of pleasure that rip through his body. Stiles has always been vocal during sex; it was always so fucking quiet now. So fucking quiet.

“So fucking delicious, D. You know, I was watching some of my brother’s vids and it looks like he’s a top. You think that’s weird we’re kind of opposites?”

Derek grins, he appreciates Stiles trying to slow things down, at this point he was gonna bust his load in a minute. Stiles always was a great manager.

“Identical twins…” he pants through a haze of lust, “are mirrors.”

Stiles lets out a gentle laugh, “I don’t know that preferred sex position is included in that, but I’m willing to consider it. Hey, why don’t we show them how verse you can be? Take out your dildo.”

Derek nods and reaches to the ground on the side of the chair. He unties the purple velvet bag and pulls out his dildo. He begins to slather some of the boy butter on it and sits back in the chair, waiting for his next direction. Stiles is watching him with a curious look on his face.

“Uhh.. Derek?” He starts, pointing at the mystifying object in question.

“Hmm?” Derek questions, teasing the tip of the dildo with the tip of his dick, even going so far as to try and stretch his foreskin over the tip. Stiles coughs again.

“So are werewolves and moles really a thing, or…?”

Derek looks down at his favorite dildo and realizes he brought the one that is a carbon copy of Steel’s dick… which of course means it’s a copy of Stiles’ dick. Derek looks at the dildo, and then looks back at Stiles who is still staring at him expectantly.

Derek continues staring.

And staring.

“ _Ohhhh-kay_.” Stiles says, finally conceding. He shakes himself off and looks at the wolf who is trying to act nonchalant with red staining his cheeks. “Let’s get back into it, okay? I really love the docking, that’s gonna be awesome. Now let’s start getting you open, okay, Der? Go ahead and get a finger lodged in that tight little werewolf oven.”

Derek rolls his eyes -albeit fondly- and starts circling his rim again, this time dipping his index finger to the first knuckle.

“Damn, Derek, look at the greedy little hole just eat that finger up. I bet you could get two in there couldn’t you? C’mon gorgeous.”

Derek hums as he squeezes his middle finger in beside the next and starts scissoring.

“You used to love my fingers in your ass, didn’t you?” Stiles says, transfixed and breathing heavily behind the tripod. He shakes his head. “Shit, sorry, that’s too.. I’ll, I won’t do that ag-”

“Yeah, I loved your fingers, Stiles.”

“Shit, Derek. We can’t.” Stiles says weakly, but Derek nods. He knows Stiles doesn’t feel that way about him, knows that he missed his chance for it to be more than just sex. Knows that with Stiles, fingers leads to feelings and he doesn’t want that with Derek. Derek still isn’t sure he can handle it with Stiles, but damn him, he wants to try.

“Tell me to put in another.” Derek wants it, wants it so bad he can taste it, wants it so bad his heart breaks with it. And this is how he’ll get it he thinks. Be platonic soul mates with Stiles, and fuck the shit out of his brother. That’s the only way it will work, right? The only way he gets to keep Stiles? Derek sighs, almost pulling out of the moment until Stiles replies.

“Fucking put in another, sweetie. I wanna see you sweat. Wanna see my good boy glisten and shiver from being so full with his own- _fuck, Der_!” Derek’s fully body is shuddering now, he runs a hand through the sheen of sweat on his chest as he wiggles three fingers in his ass, brushing against his prostate and gasping out loud.

“That’s so good, honey. Now put in the dildo… just the tip, show them what a cute little cockslut you can be.”

“I’m not a cockslu-” Derek can’t even finish as he runs the rip of the dildo up and down his perineum. It catches on his hole and causes him to choke on air.

“Of course you are, honey, no judgement! I love how open you get, how willing to please and be pleased. Isn’t that right, baby boy?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Shit, Der!”

“ _Stiles_!” Derek calls out his name as he inserts the dildo slowly into his hungry hole. He idly hopes Stiles doesn’t realize it’s a pattern, a learned behavior of calling out the boy’s name when something is inserted in his ass. He hopes he can keep it in check if Stu fucks him. He suddenly has the urge to cry.

“You’re so close, aren’t you, Derek?”

Derek nods as he runs the tip of the dildo in a fast pace over his prostate. He’s working the same rhythm on his shaft and chances a glance at Stiles who is watching him with a hot open mouth and hooded eyes. He’s got one hand groping his crotch and he’s whimpering as he watches through the camera.

“So fucking beautiful, you’ll come for me, won’t you? Be good and come for your boy.”

And with that Derek explodes. His orgasm crests through him like electricity through a livewire, igniting all his nerves and shooting out of his dick. He comes so hard some of it reaches Stiles’ shoes. When he’s done he slumps back in the chair, with one leg propped over the arm and the dildo still sticking out of his ass. Stiles shakes his head and walks in front of the camera.

“Thank you, sweetie, that was truly god’s word, but now I really need to pull my dick out and come all over you. I know we don’t… but is that okay?”

Stiles’ dick is half out before Derek nods and he’s stripping his hard cock, aiming at Derek’s belly button. When he comes he lurches forward, bracing himself on the back of the chair as he erupts over Derek’s chest, stomach and crotch. Derek watches as Stiles’ face contorts with his release before he pushes himself off and ambles across the room, flopping on the couch to catch his breath.

“Oh fuck me, that was so fucking hot! It always was with you, but that was so fucking hot.”

The boys are in their prospective corners breathing hard until finally Stiles gets up and goes to the bathroom to get a warm wet rag. He comes back with his dick snugly back in his pants and begins to dismantle the camera.

Afterwards he drapes the washcloth over Derek’s knee and withdraws the dildo from Derek’s ass causing both men to hiss.

“Fuck, Derek. You don’t know what you fucking look like right now.” Stiles says, dropping his head and appearing as though he’s holding himself back.

“Uh huh.”

“I just wanna lick us all off of you and kiss you silly and like… propose?” Stiles quips, looking into Derek’s light green eyes. Their pupils meet and Derek nods.

“Uh huh.”

Stiles gives a sad smile, “But I’m not gonna do that because we don’t do that anymore, and it’ll be weird since you’re probably gonna fuck my twin, right?”

“Uh.. yeah.” Derek says with furrowed eyebrows, still trying to come back online.

“Yeah, well,” Stiles stands up and takes a few steps back, his eyes sweeping over the wolf in broad strokes. “I’m just gonna, uhh… go home and edit this and then like… I don’t know, jack off until I pass out from dehydration or rug burn.”

“Yeah.”

“See ya, Der. And thanks again, buddy.”

Stiles leaves quickly. So quickly he doesn’t notice Derek rubbing their seed into his skin, only using the rag to wipe off his dildo. Doesn’t notice that it’s taking Derek longer than usual to resurface. Doesn’t notice he’s still down; lost in a forgotten simmering pleasure, egged on by the nostalgia of having Stiles’ dick in his ass, energized by the human’s voice calling him sweet names, telling him how good he was.

He wonders if Stu will be like that. Wonders if Stu will be able to work him up and then ease him down the way Stiles can. He wonders if he’ll be able to relate to Stu the way he can to Stiles. Will he even have to? He’ll still have Stiles, right? Stu will just be the sex part and everything will be fine and no one will get hurt and everybody wins. Stiles gets his brother and Derek gets to keep Stiles.

Right?

Derek finally gets up and climbs the stairs to his bedroom, getting into the bed as is, ingraining the scent of them as firmly into his sheets as he can. He won’t wash them for another week, and he’ll never fully admit to himself why.


	6. except he didn't understand

Stiles is fucked.

He’s at home, wearing a cock cage so he won’t touch his chaffed dick, watching Derek come all over himself on his 4D TV. His eyes are bloodshot and he’s tense and moody and his body is cramped from being hunched over his laptop, editing all day.

“This is what I’ll be remembered for when I die.” He mumbles nearly incoherently to himself as he zooms in on Derek’s blissed out expression. “It will be my legacy.”

He’s quipping in avoidance, he knows. He fucking knows, but what else was he supposed to do? He basically reignited every torch (that, let’s be real, were never really doused) he’d ever carried for Derek. But instead of reaping the spoils he was pushing the wolf right into the ass of his twin brother. What the fuck was he thinking?!

When Stiles Stilinski was a little boy… no- that's not right, this isn't about him being a little boy and wanting a right hand anymore. This was about Derek. This was about having everything he could want or need in Derek but never knowing _when_ he'd be able to have it. If ever.

“When Stiles Stilinski was a young man, he stood on the precipice of finding someone new to fall in love with. Because the man he loves now, may never be able to love him back.” Stiles says to the screen watching as his own ass leaves the frame revealing Derek chasing the high of his orgasm.

“Greater good, Stilinski. You’ve got a brother out there and this is the way to find him. You’ll… you’ll find someone else. Someone who is ready for you.” Stiles lets out a long, beleaguered sigh as he encodes the file and prepares the audition packet for the studio.

***

Stiles is on break now so he devotes the bulk of his time to checking on the status of the application he sent in and helping Derek around the shop. About three weeks have passed when Derek finally asks him about the tape.

“So have you heard anything yet?”

Stiles shrugs as he sniffs air freshener samples before waving them in front of Derek’s nose and throwing them in a pile based on his reaction.

“Not yet, but I’m confident in the packet so I’m sure it’s just a matter of time. I’m sure they have a hundred pieces of trash they have to wade through before they get to the oasis that is you jerking off with Betty Who playing in the background.”

“Betty Who?” Derek says with a raised brow.

“I can’t tell if you’re being ironic or not, Der. Wanna see a copy of it?”

Derek looks at Stiles carefully while Stiles thinks about how his mouth often makes decisions before his brain fully catches up. Decisions like asking his former werewolf lover if he wants to watch a video of himself jacking off just because Stiles produced it. If he were less stubborn he’d facepalm and run away. Fortunately Derek nods before Stiles gets the chance.

That night he leaves another copy for Derek before he leaves. He doesn’t know what Derek will do with it, but anything is better than that VHS (that Stiles stole and is never giving back). That’s as far as Stiles allows himself to think about why he gave that disc to Derek, and why he wants Derek to remember that day. He leaves the loft and doesn’t see Derek looking after him as he drives away.

As the thunder rumbles and the first raindrops begin to fall, Derek watches Stiles drive away and thinks about how preoccupied Stiles seemed. He’d missed a lot that afternoon, Derek thinks as he watches Roscoe purr down the block. Even though Stiles was physically there, his mind was somewhere else which meant his body was the one in the pilot seat. His mouth thought it was perfectly normal to ask Derek if he wanted to watch the video. His hands had no problem shoving themselves inside of his pants while his eyes stayed resolutely on Derek’s face on the screen. Derek played along. He stuck his hands down his pants and they both came without a word, during or after. There was no cuddling, no awkward jokes, just Stiles standing up, giving a weak goodbye and leaving. It’d been weeks since Stiles sent off the tape and he always seemed to be in a state of waiting. And while in that state he seemed to miss things.

The unmet glances Derek would send his way, the unreturned banter, the pining. Derek was getting worse and he guesses he’s in his own state of waiting, because something had to give. His release the weeks before, relieved so much tension that was now built back up and oozing out of his pores nearly begging for the boy. So he didn’t question it when Stiles asked if he wanted to watch the tape. He didn’t question when he saw Stiles had left him a copy with the unedited original audio, and he won’t question it when he jacks himself raw to it. He won’t wonder why he’s getting off to himself because he’ll know it’ll be Stiles’ voice, and the picture of the moled dildo entering him, or the unedited ending where he can see Stiles’ buttocks clenching with their release onto Derek’s chest.

The only thing he questions is how he’ll do this with Stu. He can’t have it with Stiles so Stu is his answer, but how the fuck is it actually supposed to work? Even if he does manage to get in the door and meet the boy, will it be the same as it is with Stiles? Even without the friendship, Derek knows inherently what parts will be different.

He won’t have the playfulness, he’s sure of that. He remembers when he’d be sitting on the couch and Stiles would come in and automatically feng shui him into the proper position, falling into his arms like the werewolf was made for him. Sigh. Derek would get bored with whatever they were watching and start nipping at Stiles’ neck. Stiles would laugh and pat the wolf’s cheek lightly admonishing him for interrupting whatever scintillating scene was on the screen.

Derek would stand up and pull off his shirt and Stiles’ eyes wouldn’t leave the TV, but his traitorous hand would reach out and run itself through Derek’s chest hair. Derek would throw Stiles a feral grin before stripping him and ravishing him completely. Stu is mainly a top and Derek really doesn’t mind that, but he really gets off on Stiles constant “topping from the bottom” vibe.

The first time he knotted the boy, he remarked how calm and relaxed he was as he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and whispered sweet nothings about how good and full he felt and how happy he was that Derek was the one doing it. Stiles loved to eat him out… would Stu? Stiles would text him the filthiest shit while he was in class and then come home pretending like nothing happened. When Derek finally responded in kind, Stiles was sent out of school early and spent the afternoon at the wolf’s loft, cursing him for getting him in trouble and also acting out everything in Derek’s text that made him fall out of his seat and bring down an entire bookcase in the first place.

What kind of memories was Stu going to give him? Did he want them?

***

Stiles can’t stop thinking about Derek fucking his twin brother. And the strange thing is that it’s not even the sex that he’s wary about. He’s wondering about the aftersex. What kind of memories was Derek going to make with him? Would they erase the memories he has of them together?

He remembers the first time Derek knotted him, how caring and doting the wolf was afterwards, licking and petting him as he purred contentedly in Stiles’ arms.

“Damn, I wish I could knot you.” Stiles said as he felt the wolf huff a puff of air into his chest. Stiles grinned, “Have you ever been?”

“Yeah.” Derek answered simply. A little too simply for Stiles’ taste.

“Shit, really? By who?”

“Never gonna tell.” Derek muffled into Stiles’ armpit, obviously still coming.

“I’ve got you in a vulnerable position here, Hale. You’ll spill.” Stiles squeezed Derek’s knot with his ass causing the wolf to whine, but not relent.

“Never!”

Stiles sighed, “It was Peter, wasn’t it?”

“No?” was Derek’s unconvincing answer.

“Derek, c’mon, no judgement!”

“Can tell… when you lie.” Derek hisses out, Stiles understands as he delivers another squeeze.

“Okay, no _lasting_ judgement.”

“Until the day you died…”

“No! I promise, look I get it. Your uncle is hot and I know werewolves can grow up in very insulated environments.”

“Nope.”

“And sometimes the younger wolves look to the older wolves for guidance.”

“Not a thing.”

“Sexual guidance, Der.”

“Fuck me, never knotting you again.”

“Puberty is a confusing time for everyone. That’s universal, sweetie.”

“Making… knot… go down.”

“Shhh… it’s okay, tell Papa Stiles all about it. Do it slow and when you do Peter’s voice make it sound all smarmy and wrecked.”

Derek pulled his face up and stared into Stiles’ still dilated pupils with his own.

“When you have kids, you wanna be Papa?” He asked. Stiles grinned.

“Hmm… which do you like?” Derek shrugged and rested his chin on Stiles’ sternum thoughtfully.

“I think if I ever had pups that I’d wanna be Papa.” he answered. Stiles thought for a moment and nodded resolutely.

“Cool, I’ll be daddy then.” He said with a kiss to Derek’s nose before falling asleep.

It’s been over a year since that moment, but Stiles remembers it like it was yesterday. He wonders if Derek and Stu will have talks like these, or will Stu just fall asleep?

He wonders if he’ll ever be able to sleep again.

***

Derek stares at the package and wonders if he should just throw it out. It’s a contract along with a contact number and a welcome packet from ABO Enterprises, the holding company for _Neckz &Throatz_. They loved Derek’s solo and wanted to bring him in specifically to test with Stu. He’d been holding on to the packet for three days. He had to throw away the envelope it came in because he knew Stiles would see the date and kill him.

Shit, what was he going to do?

“Whatcha got there, buddy?”

Derek’s arms shoot up as he turns to face the human, “Dammit to fucking _fuck_ , Stiles! Do you ever fucking knock?!” He yells at the blitzkrieged boy who jingles the key to Derek’s loft in front of his face.

“I _know_ you have a key, but dammit the one time you don’t make noise is when you come in my fucking loft, _fuck_!”

“Uhh, I’ll try to be more stompy? What’s crawled up your ass?” Stiles wonders as he goes into the kitchen and grabs two beers from the fridge. He uncaps both and hands one to Derek who grabs it roughly and basically pours it into his mouth, gurgling with the first few gulps.

Derek coughs a bit.

“Nothing, how are you?” He says suddenly calm. Stiles narrows his eyes.

“Derek, what the fuck was that all about? What are you hiding?”

Derek shrugs innocently and takes a more manageable sip of his beer. He watches Stiles carefully, ‘ _Alright, Derek. You have one thing to do and that’s to look literally everywhere but under the couch where the packet went after Stiles scared the shit out of you. He obviously didn’t notice, so as long as you don’t look- dammit, Derek!”_ Derek smacks himself in the forehead as he realizes he’s nearly pointing like an Irish setter to the couch and Stiles is already on his way over to look underneath it.

As he crouches down, Derek tries to think of a million things to say to distract him but he can’t. This is happening. This was real. Stiles reads through the paperwork and beans.

“Fuck, Derek! Shit just got _real_! You got in! Derek, we’re gonna meet my brother!” Stiles runs into Derek’s arms and swings from his neck as Derek hold him close and inhales.

He wonders what memories he and Stu will make.


	7. would he ever see the truth?

Stiles is in planning mode and anyone who knows him, knows that Stiles in planning mode is a force to be reckoned with. It’s about a week later and they’ve sent the paperwork back to the studio. All the background checks were ran and now in a few days Derek would be going into the studio to do a chemistry test with some of the clientele.

Apparently they already had plans to test him with their “human talent” which Stiles knew meant Stu since he was the only human on staff. Stiles was prepared. He holds out a small plastic container with a cotton swab in it and shows it to Derek.

“I’m going to have you get a DNA sample while you’re there so I can get it tested at the hospital. I figure since your test is the same day as my class there, I can have one of the nurses at Beacon Heights Memorial do it. You know they love me!” One of them seemed to tolerate him at least. He was a first year and harassed every doctor for shadowing sessions. They all told him no so he started asking the nurses. One nurse in particular let him candy stripe and follow after her when she had weekend shifts. “So you get the sample, I’ll make sure my girl rushes it and _boom_ , we’ll confirm that I have a twin brother!”

Stiles watches as Derek nods slowly. They’d been avoiding talking about what would actually happen when he meets Stu. Stiles knows the end game is fucking, he’s aware, it’s all the middle shit that he can’t seem to really reconcile with.

“So… I go for my test and, what will happen? Will you be there?” Derek asks. Stiles can tell that Derek wants him there; not to be cruel, but because he’s nervous. They really need to talk and establish some boundaries. And this would be the perfect opportunity. Stiles shakes his head.

“No, I don’t think I’ll be able to sell my presence so soon and I don’t want to miss this chance. I’d rather have you talk to him and maybe he can come to me. And I want to make sure it really is my twin, you know?”

Derek nods and Stiles clears his throat.

“Uhh, but for the sake of professionalism and all of that, how about no kissing and no penetration? That’s gotta be standard for a chemistry test, right?” Derek blinks at Stiles and Stiles knows immediately that he’s given too much away though thankfully (and torturously) the wolf seems oblivious.

“Yeah, that sounds… standard. No kissing, no penetration during the chemistry test.”

“And no cuddling after!” Stiles slips in, _nonchalantly_. Derek furrows his brow.

“Umm, I don’t think it’s… well normally, the vids I see online don’t have… _cuddling_.”

“Or witty post-coital banter. Or pre-coital. Just, no banter, ok?”

“Have you actually ever _seen_ one of these-”

“Fuck, Der, just say okay.” Stiles says with a resigned look down to papers that explain the schedule if the chemistry test goes well.

“Stiles, are you sure you’re okay with all of this? I mean, I only want to help you, but if this is going to be weird.”

“Why would it be weird?” Stiles asks, looking into the wolf’s eyes. He sees an apprehension there, perhaps some anxiety. After a moment with no answer, Stiles shrugs.

“It’s my brother, Der. That’s what matters more than anything, right? Family.”

Derek nods. “Yeah. Family.” He reaches out and squeezes Stiles’ shoulder and then leaves him to continue planning.

Stiles sighs as he listens to Derek mill around in the garage downstairs. He could stop this right now, he really could. There’s got to be another way to get to Stu. He could stop this and tell Derek he’s in love with him now and after they got married and had kids then they could work to find Stiles’ brother, right? Stiles sighs, he knows the real hold up is wondering how all of this is really effecting Derek. Does he want Stu? Stiles has noticed that he seems pretty obsessed with him, and maybe he sees Stu as someone he can have the no strings attached relationship with that he can’t have with Stiles. Derek had done it in the past, had random hookups. What was it about Stiles that made it so impossible for the wolf to be casual? It was probably Stiles own abundance of love brimming over and scalding Derek everytime he so much as looked at the wolf fondly. Stiles got that he was overwhelming sometimes, but if his brother was his opposite, maybe he’d be good for Derek until he could work out more of his bullshit. Until he was able to clearly see that he needed Stiles?

Stiles looks at the contract and wants to set it on fire, but he doesn’t. Instead he calls his favorite nurse and makes sure she’s on shift the day of the test.

***

It’s the day of the test and Stiles is in the hospital reception area pacing back and forth. He’s been at it so long he’s nearly worn a hole in the carpet. Wanda, from behind the reception counter, snaps at him.

“Boy stop pacing and sit down!”

Stiles balks at her, “It’s a hospital, I can’t be the first bundle of nerves you’ve seen all day.”

“You’re the first one not bleeding or expecting a baby!” She retorts back, still pointing at the chairs.

Stiles could retort that he is kind of expecting a baby, but instead he just sits down. His knee bounces as he watches the door waiting for Derek to come in. Finally after about 20 more minutes, Derek walks in.

“Fucking finally! What took you so long? Do you have the sample?”

Derek nods and pulls the plastic container from his pocket. Inside is a tissue. Stiles’ jaw drops, and when he closes it, it drops again.

“Uhh… Derek?”

“What?” Derek says, pointedly not making eye contact with Stiles and waving at Wanda who is not even trying to pretend she’s not suspiciously watching their every move.

“I already know the answer to this question, but I’m going to ask anyway just to have it on record: What’s on the tissue?” Stiles says, holding up the container and shaking it in front of Derek’s face. Derek’s pinched expression shows his confusion.

“It’s a sample! You said to get a sample and put it in the cup so I did.”

“Derek, there was a swab! You were supposed to swab the inside of his cheek! What the fuck is this?”

“That’s what the swab was for?”

“What the fuck did you think it was for?”

“Foreplay?”

“What?!”

“How the fuck was I supposed to get the swab near his ass, Stiles?! They were already pissed when I asked about no blowjobs-”

“I never said- _wait, what?!_ ” Stiles nearly shrieks.

“So we settled for mutual handies and he came and I cleaned him up with a tissue and threw it in the cup and that’s what you fucking got so go give it to your nurse.”

“ _Mutual_ _handies_?!”

“Fuck, that’s all you hear? Really? There was no kissing, no penetration, no blowjobs, just the handjobs and some light necking.”

“Necking is never light with you, Derek!”

“What, why?”

“Because you’re a wolf!”

“Stiles, why do you even care? This is what you wanted, right? We’re about to find out if this is your brother, come on, big picture!”

Stiles shakes his head and regroups, nodding.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He tears off down the hall and looks back to see Derek sitting sheepishly in one of the chairs. As Stiles turns the corner he sees Derek’s knee begin to bob nervously.

He stops short and backs himself against the wall, breathing heavily. He hasn’t had a panic attack in years, but he knows this feeling, the tight compression in his chest, the way his throat seems to close up as tears prickle the back of his eyes. It was done, it was over. He’d lost Derek and he was never going to get him back. He’d met Stu, touched him, probably reeked of him, and shit, what if they went through all of this and Stu wasn’t even his brother?

Shit, his brother. That was the point of this thing, right? Big picture, Stiles. Get this test, find out if Stu is your brother, and then maybe once you meet he can distract you from this Derek thing, right? Stiles gathers himself together and starts to jog down the hall towards the nurse’s station. He was fucked up, but he’d figure it out later.

After dropping off the sample with his nurse, he goes back into the waiting room where Derek watches him anxiously and with questioning eyebrows. Stiles sits closely to him, perhaps a little too close, but he can’t be assed to care.

“She said it should take about a half hour to run the tests and then get the records printed. I told her I met some guy on Grindr and I need to see if we’re related before we banged. She completely knows I’m lying and she did look absolutely disgusted about the sample by the way, but she’s cool and clinical so it was fine.”

“So we wait?” Derek said, stretching and crossing his legs in front of him before folding his hands into his lap. It always made Stiles wonder about his childhood, that this formal stance was the height of relaxation for Derek Hale. Stiles always makes himself smile when he thinks about Derek being a proper little kid.

He brings his ankle up to his knee and leans against the wolf, putting his head on his shoulder.

“We wait.”

After a while, curiosity gets the better of him and he mumbles, “So… how was it?” He knows he’s punishing himself, but he’s got to know what it was like. He can feel Derek shrug minutely.

“I don’t know, it was alright I guess.”

“Alright?”

“Yeah, I mean. He’s like you in a lot of ways, but something was off, like the moles weren’t right.”

“I thought you liked moles.”

“I like yo- I don’t mind them, it’s just-”

“Oh-” Stiles says, already checked out. He’d always thought that Derek loved his moles with the way he would worship them, tracing lines between them with his tongue and kissing each one. He treated Stiles’ body like it was a star map and the mole on his jaw was the north star, the one that always beckoned him home. Or at least to Stiles’ arms, where he thought Derek’s home should always be.

“-offcenter? I don’t know, I can’t explain it.” Derek finishes as Stiles realizes he didn’t know the wolf was still talking.

“Do we smell the same?”

“Actually yeah, you do. But also… it’s eerily familiar, but I don’t know how to explain it.” Derek shrugs and sighs taking the boy’s hand, “Stiles, I think we should talk about what’s going to happen when the test results come back.”

Stiles nods resignedly, knowing this was a conversation that should have happened a long time ago. Derek was going to realize that he couldn’t have the same type of intimate relationship he had now with Stiles and be boyfriends with Stu. Stiles spent a long time avoiding what would happen if his brother and his former lover _did_ get together? When they fell into distant, unattached love together and did whatever people in committed no-strings attached relationships did; what would that mean for Stiles? Would he even fit? The entire point was to find Stiles’ twin, but had he engineered a situation where he couldn’t stand to be with him?

“Yeah, okay. What do you want to talk about?” He asks slowly, giving Derek time to gather his thoughts. Just as Derek opens his mouth, they both feel a buzz from between their thighs. Stiles digs into his pocket and sees a text from his nurse saying the test results are ready. He pants, the air suddenly dashed from him before looking up and seeing a sad, yet hopeful smile on Derek’s lips.

Derek hugs him close and kisses him chastely on the forehead.

“Go. Go find out if he’s your brother!”

Stiles simply nods and runs back through the doors towards the nurse’s station.


	8. that i wasn't a trap

While Derek waits for Stiles to return with the test results, he thinks about the clusterfuck that his day turned into. It started out well enough, he woke up and showered according to the studio’s specifications and then drove the 2 hours over to Beacon Heights. He walked inside the nondescript, yet heavily guarded building and took in his surroundings. There were definitely a lot of wolves there and it seemed as though they were mostly from one pack. Even though Derek was officially his pack’s alpha, he was also kind of an omega since his pack was really only him and Peter. He guesses Stiles is sort of in it too, but it’s still not enough for any power. Which is fine by Derek, he doesn’t want power, all he wants are the bonds and Stiles is more than enough to fulfill those. He could be anyhow.

He sighs as his wolf bristles inside of him. He shakes it off and makes his way to reception. There are a few people at the desk so he looks at the posters on the walls. Most of them are photos of the cast and promotional photos of some of their theme weeks. There was the pink undies month for Breast Cancer Awareness, and then a picture of all the performers in spandex with a performer Derek knew simply as Boyd set front and center as _Super Werewolf: Boner of Steel_. Boyd was the only performer to use his actual name and being 6’7” and 200+ lbs of muscle definitely gave him the privilege of choice. Derek couldn’t imagine that anyone would dare give him shit about it. He was definitely a favorite of Derek’s and evidently of Stu’s since most of their scenes seemed to be together.

He’d never admit it to Stiles, but he secretly loves the themes and the dress up. Something about the drama mixed with the roleplay amuses and titillates him. He’s not really one for holidays, but he loves Halloween. One year Stiles made Derek watch _Ace Ventura: Pet Detective_ for the first time (and then claimed he wasn’t going to talk to Derek for a week because how dare he go that long without watching a masterpiece. He made it 2 hours and that was mostly during the movie) and that Halloween dressed up as Ace when he goes to the rehab center.

Stiles wore a faded, short sleeved Hawaiian shirt along with some cargo shorts, a pink tutu and heart shaped sunglasses. He ran around saying “Put me in the game coach!” and generally being obnoxious to anyone (which was basically everyone since the movie was over a decade old) who didn’t recognize him. Derek went as Courtney Cox complete with a ‘90s dress, bowler hat and bearded grimace. The two were not received well.

“Fucking savages, Der. Jim Carrey is a treasure.” Derek would needle him in someway, but he’d always agree, although he thought Stiles was the real treasure.

He continues looking at posters and sees one where all the performers are dressed as different Spice Girls. Stu was “Human Spice” and covered in something that looked… _viscous_. Derek crinkles his nose, he doesn’t recognize this one at all.

“It was only sent out to the UK subscribers.” A voice begins to explain. It’s entirely too close and startles Derek. The only person who’s ever been able to do that is-

“It was very niche and super embarrassing and those chunky red boots were the literal worst except they made my ass look fantastic. You must be Derek, I’m-”

“Steel Blue!” Derek mutters out, nervous and in awe. As much as the realness of the situation was upon him, he still couldn’t deal with the fact that the guy he’d been obsessing about for over a year was right here and in front of his face. The young man rubs at the back of his neck and smiles a little crooked smile. It’s not bashful though, it cocky and knowing. It’s the exact opposite of Stiles. Derek sighs.

“Well.. you can call me Stu.” He says as he holds out his hand for Derek to shake. His grip is cool and dry; methodical and completely professional. “Follow me and I’ll take you to the chemistry room where they’ll do our test.”

Derek nods dumbly, just taking in the boy. He and Stiles are the same in several ways, but there are enough differences and Derek instantly catalogues each one. Stiles had shown Derek a picture of his mother and pointed out the ways that he thought Stu took after her more. It was fascinating to Stiles, but the differences weren’t as comforting to Derek. He wanted _his_ Stiles in Stu and the copy he was getting wasn’t even carbon. It was more of a consolation and even though in the end Stiles would be happily reconnected with his family and Derek would have Stu, it just didn’t feel like enough. It felt like settling.

Derek follows Stu, and one thing he can’t help notice is that Stu definitely has the physique of a porn star. He’s tall, just under 6’ and his limbs are long and contoured with muscle. His ass is round and firm. Don’t get him wrong, Derek loves the combination junk food/constant running bubble butt that Stiles has acquired, but he can’t say he doesn’t appreciate Stuart’s tone. He sees the buns give a little shake and he’s pulled out of his reverie by Stu blinking at him mischievously.

“Plenty of time for that, big guy. Come on.” They walk into the room where there’s another man holding a GoPro and another man with an ipad. Stu directs Derek to the couch.

“Derek, my man, so glad to see you!” The man with the camera says. He’s a little manic and his eyes are a bit wild, but he seems friendly enough. “The name’s Finstock, but you can call me Finstock, ha!”

“Uggh, Bobby.” Says the kid in the chair across from the sofa. He’s penning something on the iPad and wordlessly chastising the other man with his eyes. Then he turns and smiles gently at Derek. “Hi Derek, welcome. I’m Kento Greenberg, yes I’m adopted, no you can’t ask me any questions about Asians that you can’t find on Wikipedia.”

“Uh.. wha-?” Derek starts feeling completely overwhelmed as Finstock laughs.

“A man of few words, I like him! Alright kid, listen up. Ignore Greenberg, I’m the one, ok?! I’ve directed hundreds of these, I know what the people like and you, Derek? With your sexy otter wolf, hairy sculpted thing? That’s what the people like. If you need anything come to me. I’m kind of like a coach, I like to bring out the best in people! Huh, Coach Finstock. You think that has a nice ring, Kenny?” Finstock asks. Greenberg doesn’t even look up. He just shrugs and then points to his bare wrist.

“Ah yes!” Finstock exclaims, “Time wasted is money wasted, let’s get started!”

Derek blanches.

“Wait, we’re doing- now as in _right now_?’ Finstock laughs as Derek turns red and Stu places a hand on his knee.

“Dude, it’s what we’re all here for.” The _dude_ catches Derek slightly off guard in its annoying familiarity.

“I was uhh, I was hoping I could talk to you in private before we got started.” Derek mumbles. Stu shrugs as he begins to unbutton his shirt.

“Sure, whatever you want to know, just shoot!”

“Uhh, can we? Can we talk in private?” Derek stares into Stu’s eyes, pleading with him to understand. Stiles could always read his expressions. Stu… cannot.

“Umm…” Stu begins, cutting a sideways glance to a completely uncaring Finstock who keeps saying _‘Coach Finstock, I like it, do you like it Kenny?’_ in between testing out different angles of the two on the couch. Greenberg remains otherwise preoccupied. “That’s not really a thing, Derek. At least not before the test. How about after? If we think you’re a good fit?”

Derek nods. “Yeah, of course. Sure, sorry.” Stuart nods and slips off his shirt and undershirt and starts making work of his belt. He looks at Derek expectantly. Derek stays awkwardly still.

“Uhh, so what’s all in this test?”

Stu smiles cheekily, as though finally thinking this was going the way it was supposed to. He quickly slips into character. “Well, it’s unseasonably chilly outside, so we’re gonna warm each other up.” He says with a catty wink.

“Well what about limits?” Derek asks as he slowly starts to take off his jacket. Stu shrugs.

“Well, this is just a chemistry test so it’s not like we’ll be fucking. There won’t be any penetration.”

“Right, or kissing.” Derek says as he finally pulls his Henley over his head. Finstock- ahem, _Coach_ Finstock- nearly growls. Stuart sighs.

“Umm, that’s a little more unusual, but I guess it’s fine for a chemistry test. But you do realize that if we move forward that we’ll definitely have to-”

“I know, but for now, no kissing.”

“Fine.”

“Or cuddling or banter.”

“What? Of course there won’t be any- have you actually seen one of-”

“Or blowjobs?”

Stu simply blinks at Derek before looking over to Coach. All he can see are dollar signs in Finstock’s eyes since Derek has now removed his pants and is palming his dick in his boxer briefs. Greenberg is finally paying attention, but only to stare at Finstock jealously as he ogles the new talent. Stu sighs.

“Sure, whatever; no cuddling-” he sneaks one more quick look at Finstock who stares back with utter indifference- “banter or blowjobs. Let’s just… get naked and then we can answer some interview questions and I guess some handjo’s and necking?”

“ _Light_ necking!” Derek insists. Stu groans.

“Fucking amateurs. Where do you find them, Bobby?” He mumbles into his own elbow, disguising it as a cough. He turns back to Derek and can’t help giving him the elevator eyes despite the wolf’s obviously oblivious status. “So what do you want me to call you? I’m Steel of course, and you are…?”

“Diamond Vista Ridge.”

“Are you fucking with me right now?” Stu hears Greenberg suppress a cough as Finstock checks the battery level on his camera. Derek growls.

“No, that’s my porn name. A friend came up with it.”

“A friend? Is that your dog’s name and the name of the street you grew up on? Bobby are you hearing this?”

“Yeah, it’s super adorbs, kid, the guys are gonna eat it up, keep going!” Bobby says, zooming in on Derek’s thighs as Derek starts running his hands up and down them, raking his nails though the hair there. He’s clearly hamming it up for the camera and Finstock seems enthralled. Stu has to admit the guy knows his body.

“Fine, sounds good… _Diamond_. You ready?”

Diamond nods as Stu reaches forward and plays with the band of his briefs.

“So Diamond… have you ever done anything like this before?”

***

Afterwards, Derek uses all of the hot water washing the incident off of him. He speeds to the hospital chanting to himself that he did this all for Stiles. That he liked it and he knows he could find happiness with Stu. Stu’s touch was practiced, professional and careful, but it wasn’t Stiles’. Derek hates the situation, but it’s the only way he can think of to make sure that Stiles gets what he wants and Derek can remain in his life after he meets Stu.

He does have one inkling of hope that maybe he’s wrong and Stiles hasn’t moved on and loves him back, and he finally musters up the courage to really talk to Stiles about everything except as soon as he opens his mouth, the message comes in that the test is ready.

Derek is fucked, he realizes as he watches Stiles run away from him through the doors.

He’s fucked, but he’ll have to deal with it later.


	9. and i began to lose hope

“I’m going to kill my dad!”

Stiles muffles this promise into Derek's neck as the wolf hugs the boy frantically to him.

“Stiles, oh my God!”

“I mean, why wouldn't he tell me that I have a brother? I have a fucking brother!”

“Stiles, you have a fucking twin brother!” Derek pulls Stiles back and wipes the tears from his face. His mirthful eyes dance in wonderment at the test results.

“And Der, he's also literally my fucking brother!”

Derek tries to grimace, he really does, but he can't. The test results revealed one Stuart Delgado to be a perfect match with Stiles himself. Stiles’ nurse Melissa told him it was remarkable because the records they had on this Stuart guy were incomplete and meeting him might actually help him.

The weight of that hit Stiles hard, that evidently his twin went around not knowing certain information about his own birth? He was ecstatic about the news and couldn't wait to meet Stu, but he's still confused about why he never knew the boy existed.

“I'm going to kill my dad.” Stiles says later as he and Derek drive back to Beacon Hills. Stiles had taken the shuttle earlier since he knew Derek was coming up and he wouldn't want to go back aline. They're holding hands over the gear shift.

“You're not going to kill your dad, Stiles.”

“You don't keep a secret like that, what the fuck?”

“You haven't even talked to him yet. You don't even know why-”

“It's unforgivable!”

“Nothing involving your dad is unforgivable. Nothing involving the people you love and who loved you is unforgivable-”

“Derek-”

“I got that from you, and it's what I used when I forgave Peter.”

Stiles sighs and sinks into his seat but doesn't let go of Derek's hand.

“Fuck Hale, when you're right, you're right.”

Derek grins, “Yeah, so quit being a little bitch and stop jumping to conclusions.” Stiles looks over to the wolf and can tell his cheeks are hurting from the blinding smile on his face. It's not often that he gets the upper hand on Stiles and when he does he loves to gloat. Stiles let's him.

“Damn, Derek! I concede my victory and still _‘little bitch’_ me? That's out of bounds, foul on the play, excessive force!”

Derek grunts, still pleased in his victory, “I'll show you excessive force.”

Stiles finally pulls his hand away and begins fiddling with his thumbs.

“We don't do that anymore, remember? You don't like my moles.” he says, pointedly avoiding the wolf's gaze.

“What? I never said- wait, what?” Derek sputters trying to watch the road and Stiles at the same time. Stiles just shrugs.

“So when is your first scene with my dickleganger anyway?”

Derek sighs. Both at Stiles’ avoidance but also at the moniker he's given his newfound twin.

“Why do you keep calling him that?”

“Why? Is it too much for your delicate sensibilities?” Stiles snorts.

“No, it's just too complicated. Clearly it should be _dongleganger_.”

Stiles eyes shoot wide as he twists his face towards Derek. His jaw drops and a loud guffaw escapes.

“Oh shit! That's so perfect. You have no idea how fucking sexy you are right now!” Stiles is laughing and when he looks over again he sees Derek watching him intently. Whatever is in his eyes is the same thing that's in Stiles’. The same thing they both refuse to acknowledge.

“You're gonna be great in that scene with Stu.” Stiles says quietly, almost in a whisper. Derek nods minutely.

“Uhh, yeah. I guess.” He swallows and puts his hand back out for Stiles to hold. After a moment of hesitation he does.

“When is it?”

“Next week.”

“Good,” Stiles nods and gives Derek's hand a squeeze. “I'm going with you.”

***

The day is unseasonably cool so the boys huddle together by the side of the road while they wait for the tow truck to arrive. Stiles has his hands inside of Derek’s jacket wrapped around his middle and Derek rubs soothing stripes up and down his back as they watch steam billow from the now dented Camaro.

Stiles sneezes.

“Bless-”

“So out of all the shit that happened today, the thought of me going to the studio with you is what caused you to careen off the road and into a telephone pole? Thank god we were turning a corner and going kinda slow.” Stiles says as he absently nuzzles underneath the wolf’s jaw, providing comfort. Derek purrs in his chest and Stiles grins since the wolf doesn’t even seem to notice. .

“Why do you even want to go, Stiles? It’s… what if it’s awkward?” Derek says as the boy huddles closer to him.

“Of course I’m going to be there. I’ll have you talk to him first and then I’ll stalk away and get him alone and it’ll be awesome! Also, I gotta make sure they’re taking care of my client. Who did you say you manager was?”

“Peter.” Derek says sheepishly. Stiles groans.

“Uggh, really?”

“Yeah. The crazy thing is they believed me right away like they know who he is. I didn’t even say his last name.”

“Your uncle, man.”

“I know.”

Stiles shivers a bit against Derek, but this time not from the cold.

“So they probably just know him via email or the forums or some shit. So I come in dressed as him and we’re good to go!”

“No.”

“Derek, _yes_ , what the fuck?”

“Stiles, it’s.. I mean, maybe I could talk to him and then you meet at a diner or something?”

“You can keep arguing, but we both know I’m getting my way.”

“Stiles, you don’t want to be there when… when-”

“When I find out that you’re not only an actor, but also a long time subscriber?” Derek swallows hard and looks down to see Stiles watching him judgingly.

“Uh… wha-?”

“Derek, did you really think you could hide that from me? Of course I found your account and the password was super easy to crack Mr. Diamond Vista Ridge.”

“But I put ‘@’ symbols where the ‘a’s are!”

“Yes, sweetie, and it was very clever. I’m guessing my dad would have no idea.”

“Stiles-”

“You realize that I’m not paying you _anything_ towards the subscription now, right? Why didn’t you just let me use yours?”

“I only started after we… you know, _stopped_ , and I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

“But I share porn with you all the time. Do you get the wrong idea?”

‘ _There’s nothing wrong about the ideas I get.’_ is what Derek wants to say. Instead he breathes in the boy’s scent deeply and hugs him closer.

“They’ll recognize you, you know.”

“Nah, I’m going full method, baby! Cowboy hat and ‘stache. And yes, there will be muttonchops!”

Stiles begins to titter excitedly while Derek tries not to think about him being there for his first scene with Stu. What will happen when he calls out Stiles’ name? What will happen if he loses his hard-on because Stu doesn’t know which direction he likes his prostate stroked? What the fuck was he going to do?

“Ugh…” Stiles says suddenly, “Your uncle, man.”

“I _know_.”


	10. until he let me see his heart too

The day before the shoot arrives and Stiles is sitting on a stool wearing only his boxer briefs as Derek glues muttonchops to his face. Derek has to go in for some screentests and promo shoots so they’re going a day early to get setup.

“I was gonna try Peter’s sexy, smarmy thing-” Stiles starts as Derek immediately drops his head and groans.

“Uggh, Stiles, don’t say _Peter_ and _sexy_ in the same sentence without adding ‘is not’, okay?”

“Derek, he was your first knot-”

“He _wasn’t_ -”

“-so I know your mind is all confused, but he’s still hot and it’s okay to think so, just don’t make it a ~thing, okay?”

“So you tried his accent?”

“I did, and I did _not_ pull it off. I kind of sounded like if Jeff Goldblum were impersonating a snake.”

“So like… Jeff Goldblum?”

“I can’t decide if that’s rude or not so I’m just gonna forge ahead with the story. I’m going full Texan, baby! I got the mutton chops and I can borrow that embarrassing straw cowboy hat you own.”

“That you gave me.”

“For fishing trips! Not like, everyday, Derek!”

“I love that hat.” Derek says almost wistfully with a small, private smile. Stiles can’t help but blush at Derek’s admission.

“I know, you wore it for an entire week until I had to throw it in the lake and then you fished the damned thing out!”

“ _Fishing_.”

“I hate you.” Derek leans in as though to kiss Stiles and Stiles leans forward as if to accept it. They both stop themselves at the same moment and look away; Stiles to the mirror to check the balance of his chops and Derek just anywhere else.

“Do you really think it’s gonna work?” Derek asks as Stiles applies the mustache.

“When you have no choice there’s only one answer, Der. It’s gotta.”

Derek pats Stiles on the back and goes to take a shower to get ready for that evening.

***

As they enter the building, Derek can smell the nerves pouring off the boy. Stiles insists that he’s sure he’ll be able to explain them away as anticipation for landing his first client such a huge gig, but Derek is still wary. They get to the front and wave in Derek after he swipes his fob. One of the security guys takes a sniff at Stiles.

“Hey, who are you?” The guy asks, placing a hand on Stiles’ chest. Stiles is about to respond when Derek pipes up.

“This is my manager… Peter. Peter Rodem from Dallas Texas.”

“Dallas Buyers Club if you will!” Stiles spits out in an over the top southern accent. It oddly matches his uniform of leather fringe vest with no shirt, skin tight jeans and cowboy boots, all topped by a straw cowboy hat. He’s got on oversized aviators and a fake mustache along with the mutton chops. He looks… well, deranged, but he’s selling it.

“Tomorrow’s my boy’s first big day on set and I thought I’d stop by to make sure he gets taken care of. Make sure I don’t have to step in; you know what they say, if you want something done right-”

“I see you name on the list, just… please go away.” The other security guard says, ushering them into the building. As soon as they get inside, Stiles explodes.

“Oh my god, Derek! I can’t believe that fucking _worked_!”

“Did it work?” Derek asks, looking back at the security guards who are still staring after them.

“I was amazing! I should go into acting, right? Oh my god, I’m so full of adrenaline!”

“Now that’s the kind of energy I like to see! Coach Bobby Finstock, at your service. You must be Derek’s manager, Peter!” Bobby Finstock comes around the corner with Greenberg trailing behind, pretending not to be paying attention.

“The punkin’ eater himself,” Stiles says with his hand out, “couldn’t keep that wife either, put ‘er there, Bobby!” Stiles shakes Finstock’s hand brusquely and the man laughs a genuine laugh, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

“I like this guy, Derek! Come on, let me show you around!” Finstock leads Stiles through the studio pointing out the different areas where they film. Some of the actors are waiting for their scenes and milling around. Most of the talent are weres, but don’t seem to notice Stiles until he’s right upon them.

“Woah, dude, who are you?” The Hispanic guy from the first video that Stiles ever saw says as he walks up and sniffs him outright.

“Name’s Peter, but you can call me Texas Pete, son!” Stiles yells out as he wraps the kid in a hug. Derek grimaces across the room and is shocked when the kid picks Stiles up and twirls him around.

“Oh my god, you’re awesome, Texas Pete! Cool muttonchops! I’m Scott by the way.” he says, holding out a hand to shake with Stiles. Stiles is straightening his hat (and his mustache) and peeks a sideways, bewildered glance to Derek who matches his expression.

“Hey you guys, come meet Texas Pete! Boyd, Kira, Stu!” Scott calls his friends over and Stiles’ ears perk up at the sound of his brother’s name. He freezes when he sees the boy laughing and walking towards him.

“Texas Pete this is Kira, she mostly does HR and she’s my lady.” the girl blushes and Scott is introducing Boyd, but Stiles can’t quit staring at Stu who is looking him up and down. But not in an elevator eyes kind of way, but in a genetically perfected by the Stilinskis ‘ _what the fuck_?’ kind of way. Stiles nearly swoons. “And this is Stu! He’s the only human talent and he’s my brother!”

Stiles’ head snaps to Scott.

“Uhh… what?”

“Yeah, Stu and I are brothers.”

“But- uhh, I mean, not to be insensitive, but you don’t really look alike?” Stiles knew he was sounding like an ass, but he needed to get to the bottom of this. He could blame it on Texas Pete later.

“Well he’s adop-”

“Who are you, exactly?” Stu interjects.

“Texas Pete!” Stiles yells and throws his hands in the air. He wants to shake Stu’s hand, but he’s afraid if he touches him, he might faint.

“What part of Texas?” Boyd asks, grasping the back of Stu’s neck and giving a little squeeze. Stiles can see Stu instantly settle. He takes note, Derek has done that to him before, he thought it meant something, but now he guesses that anyone wolf can do it?

“Dallas.”

“What part of Dallas? I have a cousin there.” Boyd continues with equal parts suspicion and mischief.

“Austin.”

“What?”

“Why are you here?” Stu asks while rolling his eyes. Boyd laughs.

“Texas Pete here is Diamond’s manager.” Scott explains cherrily.

“Of fucking course he is.” Stu says, shaking his head. Stiles furrows his eyebrows.

“Diamond? Who the fuck- dammit, Derek, what did I tell you!?” Stiles yells at the wolf in front of an amused crew. Derek just shrugs and stares back. “Fuck, are you married to that name?”

“It’s just in the chemistry test, but we can always change it.” Stu says, desperately hoping he doesn’t have to shout out _‘Diamond_!’ while fucking this guy in the ass.

“No!” Derek insists. “It’s special to me.”

“Aww… _ba-_ ahem, I mean, uhh, ain’t that sweet? Whoever gave you that name is gonna be real excited to see you getting plowed with _that_ as your name.” The moment Stiles finishes the sentence is the moment he realizes how ridiculously entertained he is by the prospect and that’s exactly why Derek chose to do it. To lessen the blow. Stiles grins and Derek covers his smirk.

Stu pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Let’s just… go over the setup for the scene tomorrow and just… do it.” He says as he starts to walk away. Stiles call to him.

“Hey now! You seem to be calling a lot of shots round this here parts.”

“Jesus fucking… seriously with that accent?”

“Don’t mess with Texas, boy! _The moon at night! Is big and bright!_ ” Stiles shouts out while Scott inserts the necessary claps.

“I basically manage the day to day operations, some talent and coordinate the shoots!” Stu says to… well anything to get Stiles to shut up. Stiles would be offended, but Scott gives him a high five. Stu balks.

“I don’t know what it is, man. I like Pete!” Scott throws an arm around Stiles and pulls him away to meet the office manager Erica who is talking to another performer named Isaac about stocking up on more lube. Stiles winks at Derek and motions towards Stu. Derek nods and heads towards the boy who is watching him warily.

“Hey… Diamond.” Stu says as he pushes Boyd away to get him some headache medicine.

“Hey, I was hoping I could talk to you privately before the scene? It’s… my manager suggested it?” Derek is anxiously rubbing the back of his reddening neck and Stu can’t help but take pity on him.

“Fine, come on.”

They disappear into one of the makeup/ready rooms across from the stage where they’ll perform their scene. Stu closes the door and turns to Derek.

“Dude, what is it?”

“I have something to tell you, something that’s going to change your life.”

“We’ve met like twice and you nearly cried when I came on you. The only reason Finstock booked this scene is because most of our viewerships are horny fucks like him. You know you’re a disaster as a porn star, right?”

“People like wounded.” Derek answers with a slight pout. Stu tries valiantly not to pull out his hair.

“I’m a porn star that caters to werewolves, how are _you_ the one that’s so fucking weird?!”

“Just shut up and listen to me!”

***

“So… what do you think they’re talking about?” Boyd says to Stiles. He’s about half a foot taller than him, but Stiles oddly doesn’t feel intimidated. He’s companionable even though they just met.

“Don’t know, partner. That Diamond is a real man of mystery.” Stiles says, watching the door like a hawk. Boyd sighs.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on, but judging by the way your muttonchop is slipping off-” Stiles can suddenly feel the adhesive peeling from his skin as stress sweat drips down his temples. His hand twitches to not reach up and smooth it back on. Boyd sighs again, “I’m guessing it’s something involving Stu and your client.”

Stiles looks at Boyd with eyes so wide that he’s sure Boyd can see his pupils behind the lenses of his aviator because suddenly the wolf smirks fondly.

“I don’t know why, but I like you. However, your boy in there? If he fucks with my boy, I’m going to fuck him up.”

Stiles blanks.

“Uhh, isn’t that kind of the point, du- I mean, uhh… _son_.” Stiles recovers awkwardly. Boyd snorts.

“I said fuck him up, as in kick his ass.”

Stiles grimaces, “Look, ok, fine, there’s… just give us a few minutes okay? Please don’t kick Diamond’s ass, this will all be explained.”

Boyd nods. “Alright, but if you do anything to annoy Stu, just know that my revenge will be epic. You won’t see it coming and when it hits you’ll be blown away.”

“You’re an intense guy, aren’t you Boyd?” Stiles asks, finally reaching up to smooth his sideburn. Boyd chuffs.

“Says the man who came to a porn studio in disguise? I have a feeling this is going to be very stupid, isn’t it?”

As if on queue, the door to the room that Derek and Stu are in opens and Derek motions for Stiles to come over. They pass each other and Derek kisses Stiles on the forehead before winking and sending him in. When he leaves he turns back to Boyd who is standing there with his arms crossed.

“Did you just give your manager a forehead kiss?” he asks with one eyebrow expertly cocked.

Derek shrugs, “What? Is that not a thing? You don’t kiss your manager?”

“I kiss my manager alright.” Boyd says with a smirk.

“What? Who’s your manager?”

Boyd shakes his head and walks away.

***

“Uhh.. Stu?” Stiles says as he stands with his back against the door sheepishly. Stu is sitting in one of the makeup chairs with his hands in his lap, wringing his fingers.

“Shut up, just shut up for a minute.” He says, not unkindly as he tries to process whatever Derek just told him.

“I’m so sorry, dude, but the way I’m wired is totally opposite from that and the only thing I think I can do now is keep talking until i pass out or until you smack me and please don’t smack although that would be awesome because it’s be like we were roughhousing and I’ve never roughhoused with my twin…. brother. Holy shit, you’re my twin brother!” Stiles tears off his aviators and throws them across the room before taking an abandoned step towards Stu. Stu is watching him with the same wide, sparkling amber eyes.

“Your name is Stiles?”

“Kinda?! It’s.. really long and Polish. Your first name was Stuart but your middle name is-“

“Szczęsny.”

“What? How did you know-” Before Stiles can finish he’s got a teary armful of twin brother and a wetness of his face that’s not just his stress sweat.

“I’m going to kill my dad for keeping this from me!” Stiles cries.

“I have a dad?!”

“Yeah… uhh, mom died about 10 years ago, but dad, he’s alive… for now.”

Stu pulls him back at arm’s lengths and then shakes his head before ripping the mutton chops off his face.

“My chops!” Stiles yelps out stupidly. Stu huffs out a laughs and pulls off the mustache, the soul patch, the hat and wig and stands back.

“Holy fuck, it’s like looking into a mirror.”

“Derek says we’re mirror opposites.”

“Yeah.” Stu says absently as he takes in his brother. After a moment he shakes his head.

“Wait, Derek?”

Stiles nods and Stu exhales a sigh of relief.

“So he’s not really a porn star?”

“Nope, he’s just doing this as a favor to me. I had to see you, oh my god!”

“That’s some favor.”

Stiles grins and agrees, suddenly wistful as he thinks about the lengths Derek went to for him. He knows that Derek doesn’t want a relationship with him, but maybe if he saw the ways they were already kind of in one? Stiles doesn’t imagine himself so tough to love, and he knows it’s kind of now or never because the shoot is the next day, but maybe? Just maybe... Meanwhile, Stuart starts connecting his newfound information with the interactions he’s had with Derek thus far.

“This explains why he choked out _Stiles_ when he came, but why did you guys need to do this? It’s pretty ass backwards. You’re a subscriber and we have events where we meet the public all the time. They’re always in the newsletters. Don’t you check your emails?”

“What? You wanna exchange emails?”

“What?”

“Look, sorry about the disguise and everything, but getting on set was the only way to meet you.”

“What the fuck is in the water in Beacon Hills?” Stu says as he massages his temples. It’s something their dad does all the time and it makes Stiles smile.

“Besides, Derek and I aren’t…. So it’s fine because why wouldn’t it be, right? And he’s hung up on someone else.” As much as Stiles found out about Derek’s subscription to _Neckz &Throatz_, he also found out about his obsession with Stu. Evidently Stu had something Stiles didn’t. Hell, maybe it was less moles.

“Stiles, are you sure about that? I mean, this is a big moment for us and I have a million questions, but let’s take a sidebar for Derek. Because him being completely in love with you would explain a lot of things.”

Stiles shrugs, “He prefers a different type. I’m too spastic, I’ve got too many moles.”

“Bro!” Stu clamps his hand over his mouth, “Oh my god, I called you, bro!”

“I know!”

“Anyhow, bro!” The two can’t help but giggle again. “You’re perfect. We have the same moles! Boyd loves my moles!”

“Does Scott too? I swear it’s a werewolf thing! But yeah, ours are a little different, I thought Derek was into them, but I don’t know anymore.”

“Scott’s my brother.”

“Oh yeah! Sorry for sounding like a racist ass back there, but what does that mean you’re brothers?”

“His mom adopted me when I was a baby. I was literally raised by a pack of wolves, it’s a long story.”

“Woah, I can’t wait to hear it! So Boyd is like what? Your best friend? He seems super sweet.”

“He’s… yeah, he’s pretty… _sweet_.” Stu says with a sly grin. “We’re going to open a wolf sanctuary with Erica in a few months. That’s what we’ve been saving for. She’s my best friend.”

“That’s awesome! Derek’s my best friend.”

“Bro, Derek’s your m-”

“And he’s got the shoot with you tomorrow?”

“Okay, first of all, you gotta stop interrupting me because I feel like you’re missing a lot of important nuances and that’s going to lead to some pretty trope-y miscommunication/pining bullshit and fuck, you’re gone again aren’t you?” Stuart watches Stiles whose eyes have migrated to his ceiling as he’s clearly thinking about his wolfy paramour on the other side of the door.

“Stiles!” Stu snaps, bringing Stiles out of his reverie. “I’ll have Bobby rip up the contracts okay? We don’t have to do this.”

Stiles smiles sadly and strokes his brother’s cheek.

“No, it’s… this is okay. If it’s the way it has to be, if this is the only way he can be happy.”

“What? I feel like you guys are in a play and I don’t have the script. What are you even talking about?”

“Be kind to him, okay? Be good… be gentle. He acts like a boar sometimes, but he really is fantastic.”

“What? He’s my scene partner, not my lover. Have you ever watched porn?”

“He’s very easy to fall in love with.”

“Is he? I mean, he’s hot as sin, but he’s way too quiet and shy and when he does quip it’s really dry and frankly sometimes mean. He loves telling people to shut up. I mean, Boyd’s thing is purely for the camera, but when he opens up he’s really sociable. Derek looks like seeing the mailman is just too much human interaction. And those eyebrows!”

“They’re perfect, right? He’s stoic, but he’s got a real wit about him.” Stiles swoons.

“He’s abrasive.”

“He’s acerbic, but once you get him out of his shell-”

“His shell seems to be made of 3” of reinforced bullshit.”

“He’s perfect.”

Stu… doesn’t know what to do, so he just sighs.

“Stiles, I don’t know why I keep trying to tell you this, but I’m not-”

…

“Not what?” Stiles asks, waiting. Stu blanches.

“Oh, I thought you were going to interrupt me. Uhh, nevermind.”

“Just be good to him, okay? And hey, his knot is like fucking butter. It’s the only thing that’s really effective at getting me to shut up.”

Stu narrows his eyes and Stiles thinks it’s at his humor, but there’s something else there entirely.

“Wait, he knotted you? Stiles, how much do you know about werewolves?”

“Derek’s the only one I’ve really ever met besides these guys. And his uncle, Peter, which… I’m resistant to introducing you two, but I feel like you should know at least what he looks like to avoid him. He’s kind of a creep.”

“Well he is related to Derek.”

“Hmm?”

“Stiles, have you ever noticed that only one person knots me in my films?”

“One time Derek knotted my mouth at a restaurant. I had to kneel on the floor in front of him for a while so he ordered the chocolate souffle. It was so worth it. Has anything like that ever happened to you?”

Stu blinks, and then slowly closes his eyes.

“Fuck me, yeah… yeah it has.”

Stiles places a hand on Stu’s shoulder and squeezes it.

“He wants something committed, but unattached.”

“What does that even mean?”

“You’ll get it. And I can accept him loving you, and you giving him the space he needs, but he gets invested sometimes without knowing so don’t break his heart, okay?”

Stiles stares at Stuart with pleading in his golden orbs and Stu relents. He pulls him in for another hug and strokes up and down his back.

“Okay, twin bro. I promise I’ll be true.”


	11. the wait was worth the joy we found

When Stiles Stilinski was a teenager, he cared about three things more than anything else in the world; his dad, a stable internet connection, and his Jeep, Roscoe. Roscoe was originally under the care of his mother until she got sick about 8 years prior to the day that Stiles received her as a gift from his dad. During that gap, she sat in storage and seemed to waste away. It was John Stilinski who finally pulled her out and polished her up as much as possible for Stiles’ gift. Stiles was ecstatic, he’ll admit he cried and he’s not ashamed of it. And from that day forward, he’s pledged to do everything to take care of his girl within his ability.

Unfortunately the ability and means of a sixteen year old are minimal at best. He looked up care techniques on the internet and went through about six rolls of duct tape trying to cure his baby’s ills and yet at the end of the day what he really needed was a professional. Using the momentum from what he was sure was her last and gasping dying breath, he led her to the new body shop just on the outskirts of town. The guy who ran it had a lot of rumors swirling about him, but the one Stiles cared most about was that he was rich and would sometimes accept trade for services rendered. Now, to Stiles young and innocent (ahem) mind, he never imagined that the housewives that gossiped about these things meant anything more than a homemade cherry pie or some mittens for the winter months. Stiles never had a lot of money, but he could crochet his ass off; he was hoping the guy would cut him a break.

He prayed with every inch his baby pushed forward and sighed with relief the moment she collapsed right in the body shop’s garage. The guy came out of the shop and Stiles briefly forgot about Roscoe all together. In the mere seconds between arriving and having his engine die, until the point that he forcibly tumbles himself out of the car, this is what happens.

Stiles sees the man and names him, His. Because to Stiles that’s what this man is now… _His_. He imagines an addition to the garage, enough to house Stiles and His and their dog and their children… a girl and a boy, Stiles thinks. Or two girls? Twins? Stiles has always liked the idea of twins. Evidently twins used to run in his family, there was an inordinate number and it seemed to stop when it got to his mother. So yes, Stiles and His and their dog and maybe a cat because this guy looks like he’d like a cat too. And their twin girls and their little son and later enough room for his dad to come and stay and not be bothered by His fucking Stiles into the floor. And they live happily ever after because this is the way you think at 16 and Stiles wasn’t one to needlessly buck a trend.

In the moment that Stiles first saw Derek, he saw their forever. And in this moment, that he stands in front of the wolf’s door, dressed like Stu, he sees their end.

He shouldn’t be there. He knows he shouldn’t. It’s the night before the big shoot and Stiles insisted on leaving before Derek because there were still photoshoots and promos to be done. He’d changed while he was there and slipped out the back until Stu could explain him to the rest of the cast and crew. Stu had promised him that he would take care of everything, and he trusts his brother to take care of Derek, really he does, but…

Derek is _His_. And he _wants_. He wants so badly and if Stu gets Derek then Stiles reasons that he’ll just have to be Stu. Even if only for one night. So he’s at the wolf’s door, wearing the glasses that Stu wears, and in his clothes, with his grown out hair and a put on bravado, and he knocks on the door.

Derek answers and narrows his eyes, confused.

“Stiles, what are you-?”

Stiles groans like he’s noticed Stu does and rolls his eyes.

“Stu?” Derek chances. Stiles can tell he’s not completely convinced, but it’s enough. He pushes his way into the loft and shuts the door behind him.

“Yeah, big guy. I missed you.”

“You did?” Stiles wonders why Derek seems so completely flummoxed by that. He knows that they did the photoshoots and got all naked and sweaty with each other. He actually saw that in the wording on the schedule. That Finstock guy was a real piece of work.

“Yeah, of course! You got me all riled up yesterday when we got all naked and uhh… sweaty! Couldn’t stop thinking about that hot knot of yours. I figured it’d be good to get a taste before the big show tomorrow.”

Derek casually sniffs the air and gives Stiles a long hard look. After a moment he nods.

“Yeah, c’mon.” he says, motioning the boy into the loft and upstairs to his bed. To what Stiles always thought of as their bed in their loft. He climbs their stairs and when he gets to their room, he sees His take his shirt off and throw it across the room.

“I… uhh, might call you ‘Stiles’. We used to have this, umm... _thing_ , and well, do you mind?”

Stiles blanches a bit. Ultimately it’s the best and worst thing he could ever hear in that moment. That Derek still thinks of him, still wants him, but it’s also just all sense memory because for some reason he can’t handle him. Doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to. Stiles coughs.

“Yeah man, I don’t give a shit. I’m detached and easy. You don’t have to worry about me being all clingy like my bro.”

“He’s not clingy.” Derek says simply as he pulls down his sweatpants, standing naked and prone in front of the young man in front of him. Stiles sighs and walks towards Derek, first putting a hand on his chest and lightly trailing his fingers through the forest of hair on his chest. His eyes flicker up to meet Derek, but detour at his adam’s apple, where Derek swallows nervously. He leans in and presses his lips to the core, reverently and sweet.

“Do you, uhh,” Derek attempts to rasp out, his voice broken and unsure, “do you still want the same rules? No kissing, etc.”

Stiles shakes his head.

“No, Derek. We’re gonna break them tomorrow anyway, might as well start now so we’re comfortable.”

And then he kisses Derek. With everything he has, with everything he is, frantic and slow with beauty and pain sitting equally in its depth. Stiles’ tongue tastes the inside of his man, mentally cataloguing every tooth, every ridge in his pallette, every groove in his inner jaw. His hands count every piece of stubble on his cheek and his eyes - which are open and searching - are locked with Derek’s who is grasping him tightly by the arms and letting him excavate his mouth. As though he’s a maid service and getting it ready for the next owner.

Stiles pulls away and Derek pants.

“Fuck this, lie down.” Stiles points the bed and Derek immediately lays down on his back.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. I just… I want to worship you, okay?”

Derek swallows and nods as Stiles turns out the lights and strips from his clothes. He straddles Derek’s hips and begins laving the wolf with deep, broad strokes of his tongue. Derek’s wolf purrs intimately.

“Stiles! I mean- _shit_.”

“It’s okay. I told you it was okay.” Stiles assures as Derek grips him by the hips, dragging his erection against Stiles’ inner thigh. Stiles leans forward and suckles sweetly at one of Derek’s hardened pink nipples while running his hands up and down Derek’s sides, scratching with his nails as they come down and soothing as they go back up. Stiles lifts the wolf’s arms and nuzzles into his pit nearly sucking the sweat from the hair there and luxuriating in the scent of _His_.

“Fuck, Stiles, please!” Derek cries. He actually cries, tears stream down his face and Stiles wonders who they’re for. Wonders why this is so hard for His. It’s Stiles that’s losing, isn’t it? Stiles kisses his face, licking the tears away from his beard.

“That won’t do, I can think of a different salty wetness that would be better in your beard.” He says as he scootches up Derek’s chest, straddling him in such a way that his pecs are pushed together. He positions his cock between them and reaches over to the bedside drawer to grab some lube. He slicks himself up and begins gliding his cock through the groove created, reveling in the feeling of the hair tickling and teasing his shaft.

He’d been frustratingly keyed up all evening so it doesn’t take long before he’s shooting long spurts of come onto Derek’s face, neck and chest. He only takes a moment to come down before he looks at the stormy yet expectant expression on his companion’s face. Stiles makes a decision then. He reaches down and begins to smear the drying come into the wolf’s skin, embedding his scent deep into the wolf’s pores. Derek’s eyes begin to glow as he allows Stiles to mark him, finally grasping the boy’s hand and putting it into his mouth, laving it clean with his tongue. This isn’t something Stu would do, Stiles was sure of it, but he was out of fucks to give as he leaned forward and bit the wolf’s bottom lip hard, muffling ‘ _mine!_ ’ as he bit down down with equal pressure on Derek’s tendon. Derek growled and turned the two so he was settled on top of Stiles.

“Fuck me! Fuck me, Derek! Knot me, make me yours!” Stiles yells before leaning up and licking the wolf’s fangs that he was trying to avoid biting Stiles with. Derek pushes him back and watches him nearly feral as he slobbers on the completely uncaring boy beneath him.

“St…. Stu?” He stutters out. This time it was Stiles’ tears that seeped from his eyes and dropped down the side of his face.

“Yeah, sweetie. Whatever you need, I’m here… Stu? Stu is here.” Stiles reaches up and wraps his arms around the wolf’s neck, holding him close as Derek starts to finger his hole.

***

If he’s honest with himself, Derek knows the exact moment he fell in love with Stiles Stilinski. It wasn’t their first knot, it wasn’t the kid eagerly slurping up his dick, instead it was quieter and yet somehow more cliche. He heard him. He was in his shop doing some body work on the Camaro when he heard something sad. About a mile away he heard a car struggling to make its way down the road towards him and he swore he heard a chorus of curses coming from the driver. Usually a few blocks away he could hear the tink tink of a dying engine or fault carburetor, but this was nearly a mile away and he heard it so distantly, but yet so clearly.

And in the few moments, right after the car died, but before the owner came tumbling out of the front door, Derek Hale saw it. Something resolute and specific in the boy’s wild, amber eyes. Something possessive and knowledgable, something that made Derek want to be owned by it, and completely unashamed about it. It was frightening and overwhelming and he ignored it until the moment Stiles told him he loved him. Until then it was manageable. A teenaged crush and some sex on the side, but that admission of love meant forever. It meant taking the staff and leading Derek into the inevitable and Derek still wasn’t sure he was allowed that. People tended to get hurt around him, he couldn’t resign Stiles to a forever of that, but Stiles was persistent so Derek said no.

It seems as though the universe had other plans for that _‘No’_ as Derek lies with Stiles in his arms. The sun shines into the loft and colors Stiles’ skin a creamy golden tone causing his moles to stand out more. Derek tightens his grip around the boy and traces them with his eyes, and then lightly with his lips.

“There… those are in the right place.”

“What?” Derek looks up to see Stiles’ illuminated eyes, staring at him fondly.

Derek shakes his head. “Nothing.” He notices that Stiles has maybe forgotten about his ruse, he wonders if he should continue playing along or tell the boy that he knows. That even though he and Stu smell the same, Derek will always know. And will always pick him. Stiles is stubborn though, so he figures he’ll let the boy take the lead in whatever this was to him.

“So, I guess I’ll see you later today for the big shoot, huh?”

Derek sighs, but nods.

“Umm.. yeah, I guess I will.”

Stiles gets up and pulls on his clothes. At the last minute he grabs his glasses from Derek’s nightstand and heads towards the door.

“Derek?” He says at the door.

“Yeah, Stu?” Derek replies, noticing Stiles wincing at the misnomer.

“Nevermind, I’ll let myself out.”

He hears Stiles walk out of his loft and wonders about the day ahead of him.


	12. And We Lived Happily Ever After

The studio is bustling with activity when Stiles arrives. He walks in and sees Stu sitting in a makeup chair in a robe with Erica applying powder to his face. Stiles starts to head towards them when he feels a grip on his arm, he turns to Scott who instantly sniffs at him.

“Texas Pete?” Stiles scrunches his brow and then yelps out a laugh.

“Oh my god, dude! No, but also kind of yeah? I’m so sorry, I’ll have to explain all of this to you later, okay?”

“No, it’s cool, Stu actually explained it, but I can’t believe this is real! You look just like Stu!”

“I know, it’s my twin brother! Later, I promise!” Scott simply shrugs and breaks out into a huge grin. He pulls out his phone and dials his mom. As Stiles walks away he can hear him telling her to come to the studio.

“Hey bro!” Stiles greets with a large smile. Stu looks at him and coughs.

“Whoa? What are you doing here?” Stu asks, standing up as Erica huffs. He sticks his tongue out at her and looks back at Stiles, giving him a big hug. “I mean, it’s great to see you and hi and I love you and I’m still floored that you exist, but what the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Der-”

“I came to wish you luck on the big shoot!”

“There it is. Again with the interrupting right at key points whe-”

“I just wanted to be here to be supportive and let you know that I’m okay with whatever happens between you and Derek.”

“And following it up with nonsensical tragic romance bullshit that only exists inside your-”

“Where is Derek, anyway?” Stiles asks, looking around the studio. He looks at Erica who is legitimately gaping at him as Stu laughs and points to his dressing room.

“He’s in there pining.”

“Pining? Why?” Stiles says as he makes his way over. He reaches the doorway and looks in.

“Hey big guy, you getting ready? Derek?” Stiles sees Derek on the couch, wringing his hands. It seems like he’s in another world. “Der, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Derek peers into Stiles eyes, his own eyes reddened with tears and fatigue. Stiles cups the wolf’s face and then look to where Stu is watching them with a small smile.

“Why are you smiling? What’s going on?” Stiles says protectively. Stu’s grin grows bigger.

“The scene was cancelled and Derek here feels some sort of way about it.”

Stiles inhales. Of course Derek is upset the shoot got cancelled. He finally got a chance to be with the version of Stiles he could manage and it’s thrown away. Just like his family after the fire.

“Hey!” Stu yells out right before Stiles can go further into his self effacing reverie. “He’s _happy_ because he’s ass over heels in love with you. Tell him Derek!”

“Wait, what? Why do you think Derek is in love with me?” Stiles looks between Derek and his brother.

“Oh my god, you two are the worst! I love you individually, Stiles, but with Derek? You’re the fucking worst.”

“I… you don’t like Derek?”

“NO!” Derek winces a bit as Stu tugs at his hair. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m with Erica and Boyd! Boyd is my mate and Erica is my best friend. She’s gonna have our kids for us!”

“Kids? What? But I thought you and Derek-”

“No! And see how it feels to be interrupted all the damned time!”

“Yeah, sorry I’ve been so shitty.” Stu sighs fondly and walks over to Stiles, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, bro, I actually love it, I have a bro that interrupts me all the-”

“I know, right?!” Stiles and Stu laugh and hug and suddenly serious back up.

“Look, Stiles, I like Derek about as much as he likes me.” Stiles looks at Derek who is still looking at his hands. Stiles clears his throat demanding the wolf’s attention.

“Derek, do.. Do you want, fuck, I can’t do this-” Stiles begins to breathe heavily, feeling a panic arise in him, but his brother’s hand settles on his back.

“It’s okay, Stiles, you can do this.” Stu assures him. He nods.

“Derek, do you want Stu?”

“No!” Derek says quickly. So quickly it catches them both off guard. Stiles opens his mouth to respond, but then thinks better of it and instead tackles the wolf onto the bed in the room, kissing him fiercely.

“Whoa! You guys, not in my dressing room!” Stu yells taking one step forward and then two steps quickly back.

“Knot in your dressing room, got it!” Stiles says as he tears off his shirt and throws it at Stu’s head.

“Boyd is gonna kick your ass.” Stu says as he removes the shirt from his head and watches the two go at it on his daybed. Erica comes in behind him.

“Shit that’s hot. But yeah, Boyd is gonna freak out when he smells Derek in here.”

“You hear that baby? You’re gonna get your ass kicked for this!” Stiles says cheekily as he pulls Derek’s pants off and grabs for his dick. Derek watches him as he eases Derek’s erection from his pants and begins suckling at the tip.

“Worth it.”

“Congrats, bro, love you.” Stu says, blatantly watching though with more befuddled amusement than actual arousal.

“Thanks bro, love you too.”

“So happy for you-”

“Will you get the fuck out of here!” Derek yells as Stiles’ tongue begins to circle his rim. Stu rolls his eyes

“Uggh, I hate that guy. Stiles could do better.”

“You know it’s weird how much you hate him, right? He’s hotter than the fucking sun.”

“Even the sun burns if you get too close, Erica.” Stu puts an arm around his best friend’s reluctant shoulder and leads her out of his dressing room.

***

“So…” Stiles says with his head pressed into Derek’s chest. They’re knotted and Stiles is laying on top of the wolf, kissing his chin.

“So…” Derek repeats with a sleepy happiness.

“Damn it, Derek! You knew that was me yesterday, didn’t you?” Stiles admonishes with a bite to the wolf’s chin. Derek shakes him off grinning.

“Of course I did.”

“How did you know it was me and not Stu? You said we smell the same.”

“I don’t know your brother, Stiles. But I’ll always know you.” Stiles grins at that as Derek thrusts his hips slightly causing his knot to rub against Stiles’ prostate. The boy gasps and then settles satisfied again against the wolf’s chest.

“Are we different in bed?”

“Stiles!”

“I just.. I wanna be with you and if you slept with him and if he’s better than me, than I guess I’ll have to accept that.”

Derek reaches down and tilts Stiles’ chin up until they’re looking at one another. Derek’s foamy hazel eyes to Stiles’ brilliant browns.

“You shouldn’t, okay? You should want someone who only wants you and won’t settle for just the surface. You should want someone like me.” Derek says finally, and with finality.

“Wait, what? You… you don’t want me, I’m too complicated, you wanted to stop because you couldn’t handle-”

“I got over that a long time ago, Stiles. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I never wanted Stu like that, but I thought I had to settle for him because I waited too long to tell you that I was ready.”

“Sweetheart, no time is too long when you’re looking at forever.”

“Stiles!”

They kiss softly and sweetly and Stiles can’t help the way his eyes water up.

“And for your consolation,” Derek says, “We never fucked.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh.

“Why not?”

“I didn’t want to settle.”

“Derek…”

“Okay, okay, your brother thinks I’m a creep!” Derek admits as Stiles laughs and gasps again, trying not to bother the knot, but also maybe just a little.

“He really doesn’t like you.”

“Yeah.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t actually fuck him because I’m going to be honest with you, Der. I was mentally prepared to be the bigger person, but I was gonna go through all the grief stages and be the biggest bitch about it. Like, completely insufferable.”

“Small miracles.”

“And you would have just sat there and taken it, huh?”

Derek nods. “Yup, I’d do anything for you.”

“You’re so whipped, aren’t you, my big bad wolf? I can’t believe you didn’t fuck him, honestly, babe, he’s a professional. I can’t reverse cowgirl without throwing my back out, you really dropped the ball with this one.”

“I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles looks into His eyes and can nearly see the reflection of himself there. He smiles.

“I love you too, you big lug.”


	13. Epilogue 1: Consequences

“So… congrats and all that bullshit, but you two have sullied my den and I expect it to be sparkling before you leave.”

Stiles and Derek wrench their heads towards the door to see a hulking black man with his arm snugly around Stu’s shoulders. Stu is grinning proudly and winks at Stiles. Stiles can’t help but wink back.

“Hi Boyd! Uhh, sorry about this, we kind of got carried away in our love?”

“Stu told me that you’re his long lost brother and I honestly don’t get how _that_ became a side note to the story of your weird love,” Boyd gestures between the knotted couple, “but my personal take-a-way is that you’re going to be around a lot.”

“ _That_ was your take-a-way?”

“And as such, I will be getting my revenge on you for this!” Boyd finishes resolutely. Stiles gawps.

“But it was in the heat of the moment! Love led us here! Don’t kick my boyfriend’s ass, not while he’s knotted in mine!”

Boyd rolls his eyes. “Stu said I can’t hurt you physically and since you love Diamond over here-”

“Please don’t call me that.” Derek finally interjects.

“Please never stop calling him that.” Stiles intercepts. “You’ve got to learn, sweetie.”

“Anyhow,” Boyd redirects, “my revenge is not swift, you will not see it coming, but when it happens you’ll know, do you understand?”

Stiles and Derek nod and Stiles throws a pillow over a picture frame that broke when the Derek’s foot knocked it off the small end table in the room. It was a picture of Stu with Boyd in his full wolf form. Boyd rolls his eyes, kisses Stu on the temple and leaves. Stu grins.

“Well that’s gonna be fun when it happens. Just wanted to say congrats again you two, and also, Diamond? You’re fired.”

Derek and Stiles look at each other and smile as they wait for Derek’s knot to go down.

“And one last thing, but you guys, learn more about wolves! Derek I don’t know how you don’t know much, except that it sounds like this Peter guy is your only family so maybe it makes sense, but get your shit together!” Stu says. He looks out the door where Boyd is probably standing, “Can you believe they’ve been knotting and didn’t know it meant they were mates?”

Derek’s head snaps towards the door.

“Wait, what? Fucking Peter!”

“Wait, didn’t Peter knot you?”

“Stiles! It’s… omg, I’m going to kill him. No, it’s not like… uggh, I’m never telling you this story!”

“That’s ok, I have forever to get it out of you.”

“Yeah, you do.” Derek kisses Stiles’ nose and he can hear Stu and Boyd talking about them outside in the hall.

“Probably about ten more minutes.”

“Those two are fucking idiots.”

“Only Derek’s the idiot. Stiles is perfect.”

“Thanks, bro!” Stiles yells out. “Sorry, babe.” he says apologetically with a peck to Derek’s chin. Derek can’t stop smiling, and wouldn’t if he could.


	14. Epilogue 2:  So Let Me Get This Gay...

“So… okay, once upon a time there was a woman named Claudia and she had a twin sister named Clare. They did and shared everything together and later in life, when both found their loves, they found themselves with a strange dilemma, Claudia was pregnant with twin boys, while Clare learned that she would never be able to bear children.

“Clare was distraught, but decided to take solace in being the best auntie alive and supporting her dear sister through her pregnancy and the birth of her boys. Claudia loved her unequivocally and after discussing it with her husband, decided to gift one of the boys to Clare. It was a tough decision, but one she felt confident in when she saw the look of love on Clare and her husband Harold’s faces when they learned the news.

“It ended up being a thing of torturous fate when Harold landed a job halfway across the world. Stuart Szezny Stilinski would be raised in the jungles as Harold acted as local ambassador to the region. Everyone was excited about the opportunity and six months after the babies were born and weaned, Clare, her husband and their son boarded a plane for South America.

“Fate - ever the cruel mistress - dictated that while the destination for the plane was a runway, the true landing area would be deemed a crash site. Pieces of the plane were strewn to and fro all over the island. Pieces of people littered the ground like detritus. Claudia received a letter that her family was now split in two.

“They decided not to tell the boy of his brother, the memory too painful to properly deal with. And when Claudia got sick and passed away, her husband John decided to withhold all information of Clare entirely from Stiles. He was broken at the time, it wasn’t the wisest decision, but he couldn’t handle his son questioning at time, when he needed to keep the city and his family safe.

“Little did John know that though Clare and Harold were lost in the crash, Stuart somehow survived. Bundled tightly for a soft landing, he wailed until a pack of wolves came upon him sniffing him curiously. The matriarch, Melissa Delgado, transformed and picked the child up. She happened to be in the area to give birth to her own cub. The father up and left her so she was visiting her Mexican and South American relatives for a safe haven to birth the child. Her child Scott was nearly the same age as this human cub.

“She’d seen the crash and knew that the boy’s parents were dead. All that was left was the quilt the baby was wrapped in that was embroidered with a picture of a water lily and Stuart Szezny in the corner. So she took him and raised him as her own. Then she moved back to California where she became a nurse and met a young man who looked so startingly like her son that she allowed him to shadow her even though that wasn’t a thing that was really done. They became close, and when he asked her to run a DNA test for him, she knew it was to see if Stu was his twin brother. The proximity to the studio and the timing of a new talent coming on board was not coincidence. Stu had so many gaps in his medical history that Melissa was just as nervous about the results. When she got the results back, she looked up the boy’s birth parents immediately. When she saw Claudia’s medical records and family history she put two and two together and was beside herself with happiness knowing the two would finally find each other. A call from her son Scott at the studio just cemented the news.”

“Then she met your old man, introduced me-”

“ _Him_ , dad, it’s a fairytale.”

“ _Him_ , to me, shit, wait, I got this. Okay, then she met your old man and introduced me to his new son. Wait, that’s not right.”

“Dad, stop fucking this up, it’s supposed to be twee and adorable!”

“You’re so damned demanding! How about you just let things happen? It doesn’t have to be a fairytale if it actually happened, Stiles! Besides, what Melissa and I have been doing behind closed doors is no one’s bedtime story but ours.”

“Jesus, dad! That’s… I didn’t need to know about that!”

“Well I didn’t need to tell you, but if I didn’t how else am I gonna get my highfive? Now c’mon, get it up for you dad!”

“ _Phrasing_ , Dad, Jesus!”

“Shut up and give it to me!”

“You’re doing this on purpose!” Stiles complains, but he does so with a smile on his face as he finally gives into the high-five.

“Thanks, son. Your support means a lot to me. And just to expand on a certain point in your story.” The sheriff sighs and rubs his hand down his face before reaching out and squeezing Stiles’. “By the time your dear mother passed away, I was so besot with grief. Harold was my best friend and I loved your Aunt Clare, Claudia used to joke that we would gang up on her.” He says with a private smile.

“I was so encompassed with trying to keep my head above water, protect this horny, horny city, and raise my “suns out guns out” git of a son who’d go around wearing assless chaps if he thought he could get away with it, that the prospect of then having to explain about them was overwhelming. Then it never came up and you started to grow up and the opportunities became fewer and farther in between. I’m so sorry son, do you think you could ever forgive me?”

Stiles grins, “Dad, I can’t say I understand what you went through because that’s completely unfathomable, but I get why you made the decision you did, even if you sometimes don’t. I love you and you’ve been amazing with Stu and Melissa and hell, even Scott. You’re being the dad and boyfriend to them that you were to me and you taught me so much. I’ll always love you and of course I forgive you. Thanks for making it right.”

The two sit in companionable silence until the sheriff’s nose wrinkles.

“Speaking of teaching you so much… I never did find that cucumber after that particular lesson.” Stiles nods wistfully.

“I found God because of that cucumber.”

The sheriff sighs and releases Stiles hand. He goes to a cabinet by the stairs and pulls out a bottle of Glen McKenna he’s been saving for a rainy day. Or just an afternoon with his son.

“Go to your room.”

Stiles’ jaw drops, “What?! We were sharing and having a moment!” Sheriff points at the door.

“Go to the one at your and Derek’s place. And I don’t want to see you for at least three days.”

“Dad!”

The sheriff is silent, but turns up his nose and continues pointing at the door until Stiles gets up and prepares to leave. Before he does the sheriff gathers him in a big hug, and then shoves him out of his house.

“ _The End_. But also, just the beginning.” He mumbles as he pulls out his phone and calls Melissa to see if she wants to come and crack the bottle with him.


	15. Epilogue 3: Not Sloppy

Stiles and Derek are kissing lazily in their bed with Derek wrapped firmly in Stiles’ arms. Stiles pecks him sweetly on his lips before giving little kitten licks to his cheeks. Derek purrs.

“You love this, don’t you catwolf?”

“Not a cat.” Derek mumbles, obviously angling his jaw so Stiles can start in on his neck. Stiles chuckles and obliges. Suddenly the door to their bedroom opens causing Derek to startle. He shoots up and his eyes burn red as he sniffs the air, trying to suss out the intruder.

“Shh… Derek, don’t worry, it’s only Stu!” Stiles says, soothing the wolf as Stu comes fully into the room and approaches the bed cautiously.

“You good there, Derek? You may be an apex predator, but I’ve got some wolfsbane that’ll fuck you up.”

“I thought we were gonna smoke it?” Stiles asks.

“We are! Oh sorry, that was a peace offering, not a threat. I put it in the weed.” Stiles nods as Stu tosses a baggy to him and then strips out of his shirt and pants. Derek looks… perplexed.

“Whaaaaa-” He says as he clings on to Stiles, who’s lighting one of the joints and then looks down to Stu who is crawling in between his legs, pulling the sheet away. Stiles takes a hit and coughs a bit.

“Well, now that you and I are solid and stupid in love-”

“It’s stupid alright.” Stu says as he takes a hit from the joint in Stiles’ hand. After he exhales settles back between Derek’s legs and begins lazily palming his dick.

“Thank you, Stu, awesome quip.” Stiles says with a wink. He takes another pull and shotguns it into Derek’s still confused and deliciously pouty mouth. As he holds his breath, Stiles continues explaining. “I realize that I have nothing to worry about when it comes to Stu and honestly, the thought of you two together is super hot.” Stiles finishes as though that explains everything, but Derek shakes his head.

“But… you’re related!” He slurs out, reaching for another hit. Stiles obliges and shrugs.

“Well… only by blood.”

Derek coughs as Stu’s tongue begins to glide around his rim, seeking entrance. Derek looks down at Stu and then into Stiles’ lust filled, dilated pupils.

“Oh shit, babe. You don’t know how fucking hot this is, seeing my bro fuck your sloppy hole with my tongue.”

Stu’s tongue is inside of him and finger joins to rub at his prostate. Derek throws his head back in a moan.

“Not sloppy!” he hisses and Stiles just rolls his eyes fondly. Derek starts to undulate his hips slightly before looking back at his boy. “And with as much shit as you give me about Peter.”

“First off, you grew up with Peter, Stu and I just met! Also, and honey, I don’t know how to be more clear about this, but no judgement! I’m not skeeved out because he’s your uncle, it’s mostly because he’s _Peter_. He’s a fucking creep, uggh but he’s so hot! Should we call him? We shouldn’t, should we?”

“Stiles, no!” Derek yells out. Stu surfaces and rolls his eyes.

“Stiles, I thought we agreed that he wouldn’t talk so much if I fuck him into the floor!”

Derek zips his lip and throws away the key. Stiles grins as Stu gets back to the business and whispers into the wolf’s ear.

“I actually told him that I’d find another way to keep your mouth occupied.”

Stiles kisses him soundly. After a moment he pulls back and looks into his wolf’s hazy eyes.

“Dammit, I’m going to call him!”

***

***

_Once Upon a Time_

_there was a beautiful boy_

_so of course i fell in love_

_except he wasn't ready for me_

_my heart belonged to him_

_except he didn't understand_

_would he ever see the truth_

_that i wasn't a trap_

_and i began to lose hope_

_until he let me see his heart too_

_the wait was worth the joy we found_

_And We Lived Happily Ever After_

_-#FoxySterekTrash_

_***_

**Author's Note:**

> [Vote #FoxySterekTrash](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll768363xC6434315-31)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Steel Blue: A Poetic Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763449) by [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste), [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter), [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan)
  * [Steel Blue: A Supplement in Crochet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763713) by [fatcamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcamp/pseuds/fatcamp), [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan)




End file.
